Street Affairs
by Taichi Takuya
Summary: As Shizuru heads home she is attacked, but winds up getting attached to a certain puppy and taking her home. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm back with another story for ShizNat.**

**Thank you all who reviewed on my first story ****Mayo Covered Shizuru****, and encouraged me to continue writing. Hopefully I'll get just as good a response to this story as well.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

><p>Shizuru Fujino exited the tall imposing building wearing a frown on her face. What was it that broke her impregnable mask? Her incompetent assistant. The stupid man screwed up a huge business transaction for her company, causing her to spend the last four hours fixing it and trying to appease their business partners. Now it was easily eleven at night.<p>

Shizuru looked out onto the deserted street, taking a deep sigh as she realized how late it was. '_So much for the relaxing evening I had planned._' she thought as she turned on her heel and started walking down the sidewalk. The only sound to be heard was the clicking of her high heel shoes, and the flickering of a nearby lamppost. Her apartment was located only 3 blocks from her job, so she walked each day.

As she walked down the street she felt a sense of dread creep up her spine. She glanced around her empty surroundings with crimson eyes, checking for anything suspicious.

As Shizuru neared her apartment building a hand reached out from a shadowy alcove, grabbing her shoulder, spinning her around and shoving her roughly against the brick wall of the nearby building. In a matter of seconds she was pinned by a slim body, slightly smaller than hers, to the wall, along with a knife held just under her chin. Shizuru could feel the cold metal of the knife press against her neck, her attacker applying just enough pressure for her to feel it but not enough for it to cut her.

As she looked down at her attacker all she could see was a mass of dark blue hair surrounding the most brilliant shade of green eyes she had ever seen. Shizuru deduced that it was a girl by the simple fact that the curves pressing her to the wall could not be owned by any male.

"Give me your money." the blue haired girl gruffly commanded, giving Shizuru a fierce look with her emerald eyes.

"Ara, ara Stranger-san, there is no need for the knife. You could just ask for money." Shizuru said with a sweet smile to her attacker, sensing that the young girl would not harm her, despite the weapon held at her throat.

The younger girl's stance faltered at the unexpected response, taking a couple steps backward to put a little space between them. The knife lowered slightly as she looked at the brunette curiously, her face relaxing from her original scowl.

"May I please have your money?", she said to her victim? She was confused by the way the events were playing out. Usually once she pulled her knife the person would cry or plead and practically throw their money at her. But this crimson-eyed women was so calm and collected, it unnerved the emerald eyed girl.

Once the girl stepped away from her, Shizuru was able to get a proper look at the girl. Her clothes consisted of torn, baggy jeans and a tank top, with a worn, beaten jacket over top, which didn't look to be keeping the girl warm at all. On her feet were a pair of sneakers that seemed too tight, and could fall apart at any moment. Everything the girl wore was dirty and thin, and seemed to barely stay on the girls small frame. '_She looks to be only a little younger then me. I wonder why, and how long, she's been living on the streets?'_ Shizuru thought.

"Kanni-na Stranger-san but no, you may not have my money." Shizuru replied with the same serene smile on her face.

"But.. but you just said if I asked, you would give me your money!" the attacker said in anger, waving her knife around in agitation.

"And don't call me Stranger-san, baka!", she added, glaring at the older woman.

Shizuru watched in amusement as her attacker got angry. '_She's so adorable looking when she's angry... ara ara I should not be thinking these things when someone attacks me, but there's something about her...hmm_' As Shizuru was lost in her head, the younger girl was getting angrier at the lack of response from the brunette. Shizuru chuckled at the pout that formed on the girls face from being ignored.

"First of all I said you could ask, not that if you did I would definitely give you my money. And secondly since Stranger-san has not introduced herself, I'm forced to address her with such a name." Shizuru said not knowing herself why she was so at ease with the whole situation.

The green eyed girl just stood there glaring at the brunette for a while, seeming to have an internal debate. Her eyes never left Shizuru, and seemed to be sizing her up to see if she could give out such personal information to this odd woman. After a minute or two of this, the girl straightened up and gave a slight bow, her eyes never leaving Shizuru.

"Natsuki... Kuga Natsuki." she finally responded.

"Nice to meet you Kuga-san, I'm Fujino Shizuru." the older women replied with a bow of her head and a smile.

Fidgeting slightly Natsuki eyed the women in caution. When she first saw the brunette walking down the street she could tell by the way she dressed that she had money but had mistakingly assumed that her girly appearances would make her a susceptible target.

After living on the streets for several years Natsuki had learned how to pick her quarries carefully, but she now believed that this night she may have bit off more than she could chew. '_Damn it! Why does this crazy lady have to be so calm and nice, its so unnerving_' Natsuki thought as she tried to decide her next course of action. The decision was soon taken out of her hands.

"Kuga-san why don't you put the knife away, it is late and my apartment is just down the street here. Why don't you join me?" Shizuru offered to the girl, motioning for her to follow as she started to walk down the street again.

"W-what? Why should I come with you? Why would you want me to come with you? I just attacked you!" she questioned bewildered at the fact that someone was willing to help her, let alone someone she just tried to mug.

"Well you obviously need a decent meal and most likely a place to sleep.", Shizuru responded eyeing the girls thin body and ratty clothes. "I'm sure you would like to clean up and get some better clothes as well. As for why I'm doing this, it's simply because you intrigue me, and I don't think you would harm me anyhow. Kuga-san seems like a good hearted person."

Shizuru said this while looking at the girl again, but not at her appearance, more like she was trying to see inside the girl and what made her tick; at least that's what it seemed like to Natsuki. She believed Shizuru's red eyes to be both beautiful and intimidating, like they were trying to see into her soul.

"Shall we go Kuga-san?" Shizuru asked as she started walking down the sidewalk once more.

Natsuki unknowingly had the same feelings as Shizuru in the sense that for some reason she trusted the other women, even though she was a complete stranger. She was unsure it was a good idea to go with this beautiful lady. While living on the streets she learned to trust no one. But she couldn't help be drawn to the crimson eyed brunette.

"Don't call me Kuga-san." the girl mumbled in reply but followed Shizuru anyway.

"Okay Natsuki-chan." Shizuru responded cheerfully, getting unexpected pleasure at being able to call the girl that.

"Don't call me that either! Just Natsuki." the blunette said with a huff and a faint blush.

"Ara, ara but Natsuki-chan is so much more appropriate for such a cute girl." Shizuru teased while grinning back at the blushing girl, feeling her heart beat harder as she looked upon the cute blunette.

"I'm not cute!", Natsuki yelled at her as her blush darkened further. '_What is with her, I attack her trying to steal her money and she invites me back to her place and calls me cute? Maybe I shouldn't go home with her, she's insane._' Natsuki thought. She stopped and was just about to head back the way they came, when she noticed Shizuru had stopped as well, apparently they had arrived at Shizuru's building.

"Here we are." Shizuru announced opening the front door and leading the way into the building, not even looking to see if the other girl was following.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, first chapter is done. I didn't actually plan to do a multi chapter story so soon, but it seems like a better idea for this story.<strong>

**As you can tell I wasn't sure how to end the chapter either. I figured get Natsuki to the apartment and end chapter. If any of you have tips to end a chapter let me know.**

**To be honest I'm not sure where I'm going with this, I have a few possible directions I could go but haven't decided yet. So if you want to throw out an idea please do!**

**Please review. Comment, criticism, a smiley face, anything!**

**Every review makes me extremely happy XD**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Here we are." Shizuru announced opening the front door and leading the way into the building, not even looking to see if the other girl was following._

With a seconds hesitation Natsuki quickly followed the brunette in and jogged to catch up with her. She followed behind the women as they made there way to the elevator and rode it to the ninth floor. When they got off, Shizuru led the way down the hall to her door, pulling her keys from her pocket to get in.

Natsuki stepped inside and gapped at the luxurious apartment. It wasn't huge, but it was a good size with lots of space and a very open lay out. Yet it had a very cozy, homey feeling to it that Natsuki really enjoyed. It was quite elegantly furnished in different shades of reds, tans, browns and black which perfectly matched the owners sense of style.

Natsuki shuffled awkwardly in the entrance, feeling very out of place with her raggedy clothes and dirt smudged face in such a nice, clean place. She didn't want to mess up anything because she really like the look of the place and would love to eventual own something even half as nice.

As Natsuki stood there taking in her new surroundings, Shizuru stood there taking in her new guest. Now that she could see the girl in good lighting, and wasn't being attacked, she saw an innocent girl that just needed some help. This realization caused any doubts she had of letting a stranger into her home. 'Doesn't hurt any that the stranger is a sexy, beautiful, and cute young lady.' Shizuru thought, as she chuckled in her head.

"Does Natsuki-chan want to eat first or clean up?" Shizuru questioned the girl after setting her stuff down on the large sofa in the center of her living room. She had decided that she would continue calling her blue haired attacker 'Natsuki-chan', because it fit her so well.

"Clea-" Natsuki started but was soon interrupted by a loud sound coming from her stomach. The green eyed girl blushed slightly as her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Ara, ara, I believe we should get some food into you." Shizuru said chuckling, as she walked into the kitchen and started pulling things out of cupboards to make them a meal.

Natsuki shuffled along behind her feeling even more out of place in the pristine, clean kitchen. As she stood there she watched Shizuru move around the room gracefully, and caught herself watching the brunette's hips more than anything else. She started blushing as her brain caught on to what she was staring at. '_What the hell am I doing? I just met her and she's being nice enough to help me out. Come on Natsuki don't ruin this._' she scolded herself.

Shizuru bustled around the kitchen getting the two of them something for dinner, but as she went to open the refrigerator she felt a slight tug on the back of her shirt. She turned slightly to see Natsuki's hand tightly grasping the sleeve of the blouse she wore. The blue haired girl fidgeted as those crimson eyes met her own.

"Um, Th-thank you, you know.. for taking me in and helping me and all. You really didn't have to but I..I really appreciate it." Natsuki said softly, never taking her eyes away from Shizuru's in an attempt to prove how sincere her words were.

Shizuru reached up and cupped Natsuki's cheek, gently caressing the soft skin as she stared into the other girls bright green eyes.

"Natsuki-chan is very welcome." Shizuru said. She could feel the warm skin under her hand get even hotter as a blush rose on the younger girls cheek, both from the contact and from the cute name. Natsuki unconsciously pushed her cheek into the older women's hand, the feel of such a loving caress causing warmth to build in her chest. Shizuru's thumb moved up a bit to brush some dirt away from just under the blunette's eye. They stayed standing there just looking into each other eyes enjoying the closeness. The spell was broken however when Shizuru realized what she was doing and slowly lowered her hand.

"We still need to get some dinner. Why doesn't Natsuki-kun take a seat at the table while I finish up." Shizuru offered after a short lapse of silence. She had been reluctant to remove her hand from the green eyed girls cheek, loving the feel of the soft smooth skin underneath.

"Do you need any help?" Natsuki asked feeling uncomfortable having others do stuff for her after so many years of being independent.

"No, Natsuki-kun can just sit there and let me serve her." Shizuru said with a smile. After another minute she turned around with a bowl of ramen in each hand, placing them on the table, one in front of Natsuki and the other across the table from her.

Natsuki couldn't believe how good the food smelt in front of her. Ii had been a while since her last meal and an even longer time since she had a meal this delicious looking. She could have sworn she was drooling from the amount of saliva in her mouth brought on by the mouth watering meal in front of her. "_Oh wait, I am drooling!_" Natsuki thought in a panic not wanting to look stupid in front of Shizuru, she quickly reached up with her sleeve to wipe it away.

"Ara ara, I'm glad Natsuki's eyes like my cooking, but why don't you try eating it." Shizuru teased. She had watched the girls eyes go wide when she saw the ramen placed before her, and had even noticed the bit of drool leaking out the corner of the girls mouth. She could only guess the last time the girl had eaten.

Natsuki didn't waste another second and quickly dug into the meal. She had to repress the urge to moan as the pleasure of warm food exploded in her mouth and her stomach. In a matter of minutes her bowl was completely empty.

Shizuru looked on in some awe at how quickly the blue haired girl finished off her food. '_Ara ara, she was __**very**__ hungry._' Shizuru thought with a fond smile.

"Would you like more Natsuki-chan?"

"Uh...yes please." Natsuki replied with an impish grin.

-ShizNat-

After Natsuki finished two more bowls of ramen, Shizuru showed her where the bathroom was.

"You can wash up in here. I'll try to find some clothes that'll fit Natsuki-kun's sexy little body." Shizuru said with a bright smile, winking at the now scarlet faced girl in the bathroom. As she left she made sure to put an extra swing in her hips.

Natsuki was left standing in the middle of the bathroom staring wide eyed at the door the crimson eyed beauty left through. With a burning face Natsuki shook her head to get the brunette out of her head and went about discarding her raggedy old clothes and finally getting a hot cleansing bath.

Later as Natsuki exited the bathroom she let out a huge yawn and started rubbing her eyes, she was exhausted, a lot had happened in a few short hours. Not to mention it was probably one in the morning by now. The pajamas Shizuru had given her were to big for her thin frame and were barely staying up. They consisted of some mid thigh length navy blue shorts that just barely clung to her hips, and a black tank top that was loose on her.

As she turned the corner to return to the living room she ran into something, knocking it over and causing her self to loose balance as well. As she started to fall she closed her eyes in anticipation of the hard impact with the floor. Instead she landed on something soft and warm. It was very comfortable and she very tired so she lay there for a while just enjoying it, contemplating making this her new bed instead of the sofa.

"Ara, ara, Natsuki-chan looks very comfortable." Shizuru said looking down at the mass of blue hair resting on her chest as she propped herself up on her elbows. She had just went to check on Natsuki to see if the clothes fit okay when she was knocked over by the green eyed girl.

Shizuru couldn't help but enjoy the feel of the girls body pressed up against hers, every curve perfectly fit together. Shizuru would love to wrap her arms around the girl and just cuddle her, but knew that she couldn't and shouldn't.

Natsuki opened her eyes to see what it was she landed on, only to get an up close and personal look at Shizuru's ample chest. Apparently she had knocked Shizuru over and had been cuddling up to the older women's chest. As her mind processed this all the blood ran into her face, making her blush for the umpteenth time that day. She quickly scrambled off of the brunette, spouting out apologies as she did.

As the blunette babbled Shizuru took in the girls appearance, getting a great view from her position on the floor. While the clothes did not fit the younger girl in size, they did cling to the girl and Shizuru could see the sculpted muscles of the girls body, along with her feminine curves that were perfectly proportional.

'_Ara ara, maybe this girl will give me trouble, but the good sort of trouble._' Shizuru thought as Natsuki offered her a hand up.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, it wasn't as good as it was in my head but it'll do : **

**I tried making a little progression in Natsuki and Shizuru's relationship, not sure how it worked out, so let me know.**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**First I'd like to give a big thanks to ZonaRose, Riddles of Death, and bubbleduckie, not only for their reviews but all the advice they have given me.  
><strong>

**Ok so this ****was**** going to be a short chapter because I needed to get my muse working again. But half way through it kicked in again and turned out better than I thought, so yay! It actually turns out to be my longest chapter yet!**

***gives cookies to all that reviewed* because reviews fuel my muse**

**Oh and I know it's weird that the Natsuki and Shizuru are that trusting of each other so soon but, like I said in previous chapters, they have a strong feeling, like a sixth sense, letting them know that the other is harmless to them. Not to mention it's my story, I can have it go any way I want so :P**

* * *

><p>'<em>Ara ara, maybe this girl will give me trouble, but the good sort of trouble.' Shizuru thought as Natsuki offered her a hand up.<em>

Once Shizuru got Natsuki to stop apologizing they made there way into the living room. '_I can't believe I just did that! A was practically feeling up her chest!_' Natsuki thought in panic. '_She probably thinks I'm some pervert molester now._' She sighed, '_Though it did feel great._' She added in with a grin and a blush.

"Ara ara, Natsuki-chan shouldn't blush so much or her face will stay that color." Shizuru teased, while secretly thinking that Natsuki should keep a blush on her face at all times due to how appealing it made her look. But Shizuru could never pass up a chance to tease a cute girl.

"Sh-shut up I'm not blushing." Natsuki huffed.

"Oh then is Natsuki sick? Is that why her face is red once again?"

"I'm not sick either!"

"Then Natsuki must be blushing then."

"Fine I'm blushing. Baka!"

"...Why was Natsuki blushing?" Shizuru asked after a moment of silence. At that comment Natsuki groaned and collapsed on her make shift bed, also called the couch. Hoping to burrow deep enough into it, to hid from the crimson eyed devil teasing her in circles.

Chuckling Shizuru decided to give the blunette a break. She quickly made her way to a chest placed along the living room wall and retrieved extra blankets and a pillow.

"If Natsuki needs anything during the night I'm right down the hall." Shizuru said as she handed over the bedding, and with one last look at the blunette on the couch, she preceded down the hall to get ready for bed. '_Thankfully it is my day off tomorrow._' She thought as she glanced at the clock on her nightstand, it's bright blue numbers reading 1:30am. Shizuru laid down in her queen sized bed covered in crimson and black sheets, ready for the day to be over. As thoughts of a certain blunette floated through her head, she drifted off to sleep.

Mean while Natsuki curled up on the sofa thoroughly exhausted but couldn't sleep as the days events kept going over and over in her head. '_She is so welcoming, and beautiful and fun and considerate and... Why does she care about me? Why do I care about her? No one has ever been this nice to me since...since..._' And finally her mind had had enough and her weary mind and body lulled the girl to sleep.

-a few hours later-

Shizuru shot up from her bed with a jolt. She swore she had heard a scream, so she quickly got out of bed and made her way out to the living room to check on her guest. As she entered she could see a sleeping Natsuki crying out and thrashing on the sofa almost like she was in both mental **and** physical pain. Shizuru rushed over and tried shaking the girl to wake her, dodging flailing limbs in the process.

"Natsuki! Natsuki wake up!" the brunette said in hopes of waking the younger girl. After a moment of calling her name, Natsuki opened her eyes and sat up, practically jumping away from Shizuru. Her eyes were wide and full of fear, and her body was trembling slightly. She took a few shaky breathes before focusing on Shizuru.

"S-sorry about that, I..didn't mean to wake you." The blunette said slowly and softly after clearing her throat. She couldn't keep eye contact with Shizuru and wound up staring at her lap where her fingers were twisting in the blankets.

"That's okay, I don't mind." Shizuru said with a reassuring smile, "Do you want something to drink?" she asked thinking it might help give the girl more time to calm down.

"Y-yeah that'd be great." Natsuki replied with a shaky smile.

Once Shizuru left the room, Natsuki slumped back into the sofa closing her eyes as she recalled in detail the dream she had.

-Natsuki's Dream-

"_Natsuki whatever you do don't come out! Okay?" ordered a tall blue haired woman to a 13 year old Natsuki as she led her to a small hidden compartment in the wall._

"_M-mom? What's going on?" Natsuki questioned gripping onto her mothers hand as banging and yelling could be heard coming from the front door. She could hear men yelling outside but couldn't make out the words._

"_Remember those men I told you about? Well there here for me and my work, and they won't hesitate to hurt you or worse. So please Natsuki just stay hidden!" Saeko Kuga pleaded with her daughter hurriedly, all the while trying to force the girl into the hid-a-way as the front door started cracking under the force of the blows._

_Saeko finally got her daughter into the compartment, and just before closing the door she softly spoke to her daughter._

"_I love you Natsuki, never forget that." _

_Seconds later a crash could be heard from the door finally giving in under the strain of the men, Natsuki could see through a small crack in the compartments hidden door. She watched as the men out numbered her mother and beat her till she could no longer get up. The whole time asking her question after question about where she hid all her work. When she refused to give in the leader of the group pulled out a gun and shot Saeko in the back of the head._

_Natsuki gasped out loud as tears started streaming down her face. She quickly clasped her hand over her mouth so the men wouldn't hear her, even though all she wanted to do was go out there and beat the crap out of those men. The only thing holding her back was her mothers words telling her that no matter what to stay hidden away. It took all her will power to do as her mother ordered._

_Natsuki watched helplessly as the men searched through their apartment, trashing everything, obviously looking for something. Once they went through everything and still couldn't find what they wanted they quickly left taking with them Saeko's body._

_Natsuki stayed in her hide out for a long while after that because she wasn't sure if the men were going to come back. Eventually she plucked up the courage to get out and slowly opened the door and made her way into the destroyed apartment. She stood in the center of the room crying silently in fear, anger, but mainly in lose, the lose of her mother._

_She didn't know how long she had been standing there but she eventually made her way to her room and started packing a bag full of necessities. She didn't know where she would go but she knew that she shouldn't stay there._

_With one last look around the apartment and one last tear running down her cheek, she turned and ran from the apartment. As she got outside she started running down the sidewalk, as she turned the corner she ran full tilt into a big man in a black suit and sunglasses. Due to the size difference Natsuki wound up on the pavement and the man looking down at her in disgust. But when he got a look at her face recognition spread across his features. Obviously he saw how Natsuki was almost an exact younger twin of her mother. He quickly reached out and grabbed her arm and yelled for some of his fellow agents to come over._

_Natsuki panicked as she recognized the man as one of the men in her apartment earlier. Apparently they had stuck around longer than she expected. As fear bubbled up inside her, Natsuki started twisting and jerking in his grasp, throwing a punch or kick at him whenever possible._

_Natsuki managed to land a kick to the guys groin out of pure luck, but it made him loosen his grip allowing Natsuki to make a break for it. She ran as fast as she could away from the men, but she could hear them following her and gaining fast. She quickly ducked into an alley but one of the men had caught up to her thanks to his long legs and lean build. He lunged for her and grabbed her ankle, causing her to crash face first into the ground hard. She turned on her back and kicked the man in the face, adrenaline pumping through her veins, the only thought in her head was to get away and fast. She kept kicking until he let go and quickly jumped up and started to climb the high fence at the end of the alley._

_Once over the fence she ran into the park and kept going and going until she couldn't hear the men pursuing her any more. At this point she dropped to the ground next to a tree, taking big gasping breathes, as exhaustion swept through her. Once she caught her breath she climbed a near by tree and curled up to sleep away the terrors of her day._

-End Dream-

As Natsuki was lost in her horrific memories, Shizuru had returned with a glass of water. She could see that the girl was in deep thought so she took the chance to take in what just happened, and to also give the upset girl some time with her thoughts.

'_Just what in the world was she dreaming about to have such an intense reaction?_' Shizuru wondered. Obviously something terrible had happened to the green eyed girl for it to be haunting her in her sleep. Shizuru wasn't sure if she should leave the girl alone or try to talk to her and help her through whatever it was that was obviously bothering the blunette. She had just met the girl and wasn't sure if Natsuki felt comfortable enough with revealing such personal and emotional information.

She slowly and cautiously made her way over to the girl so as not to startle her, and gentle sat down next to her. Natsuki looked over at her and forced a small smile that didn't make it to her eyes. Placing a hand on Natsuki's back, Shizuru preceded to rub it in small circles knowing that this would most likely have a calming effect on the green eyed girl.

Once Natsuki seemed relaxed, Shizuru hazard a question that she wasn't sure how Natsuki would take it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Shizuru asked, unsure of the response she would get. Would Natsuki snap at her and tell her to keep out of her business or would she actually trust Shizuru enough to tell her what her nightmare was? Shizuru wasn't sure, but now all she could do was wait for Natsuki reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! I can't believe I got that written. Natsuki having a nightmare just came to me and it started flowing from my mind to my finger tips in a rush. Hopefully that explains a little about Natsuki's background.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review! Remember only those that review get cookies.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here is the next chapter hope you enjoy. **

**Edit: There was some confusion in Natsuki's age so I wanted to fix that fix. I altered a few sentences in this chapter to try and get the point across. She was 13 when her mother died, but that was years ago, now she is a little younger than Shizuru, so about 20 - 21.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Do you want to talk about it?" Shizuru asked, unsure of the response she would get. Would Natsuki snap at her and tell her to keep out of her business or would she actually trust Shizuru enough to tell her what her nightmare was? Shizuru wasn't sure, but now all she could do was wait for Natsuki reply.<em>

Natsuki sat next to Shizuru in silence for several minutes. She tried to decide if she wanted to divulge the reason for her nightmare and ultimately the reason for her to be living on the streets. At this point she trusted Shizuru, hell she went home with the women and had planned to sleep the night! No, trust wasn't the issue, what Natsuki didn't want was pity. She did not want to be treated differently because of the misfortunes of her past. Too many times people have taken pity on her just for being on the streets when so young, she hated the looks given her, and the fake concern. Natsuki didn't want to even imagine pity filling Shizuru's beautiful eyes after she heard the blunette's story.

She looked up and was caught in the crimson eyes of her host. Those eyes were full of concern and compassion, curiosity and respect, but no where in those eyes did Natsuki see even a spec of pity. She quickly got up off the sofa and started to pace around the room.

She stopped several times, turning to Shizuru and opening her mouth as to speak but wouldn't make a sound and would resume pacing once more. Every time she stopped she would change what she planned to tell Shizuru. One moment it would be to tell her she didn't feel like talking about it, and another time it would be to start talking about her nightmare.

Shizuru silently got up and stood in Natsuki's pacing path hoping to get her to pause long enough to talk. Natsuki was so lost in her internal debate she wound up running straight into Shizuru. Stumbling backward she looked at Shizuru in confusion, having not seen her move at all. The blunette blinked a few times and then gave Shizuru a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of her head. Chuckling Shizuru led Natsuki back to the couch.

"If Natsuki does not wish to answer she does not have to. She does not need to wear a trench in my floor debating with herself." Shizuru slightly teased, trying to ease the tension.

"S-sorry, I wasn't sure if I was comfortable enough to speak with you about this but now I am. You also have a right to know considering I'm living under your roof for the time being." Natsuki said in a slight rush, giving a big sigh at the end in preparation for her story.

Natsuki began by telling Shizuru what her dream was, figuring that was the best way to start. As Natsuki went through her nightmare Shizuru paid rapt attention, never interrupting and never changing her facial expression. Natsuki was thankful for this as she really just needed to get it out in one go. Once she got through her nightmare she took another deep breath and started filling in the blanks.

"You see my mother was a great genetic scientist. She had been working on a secret project that she couldn't even tell me about. The only thing she told me was that many people could be helped if she could succeed." Natsuki started explaining, "But apparently others also saw the potential her project had, but they had no intentions of using it to help people. One specific organization was very adamant in getting my mom's data and started threatening her."

By this point Natsuki was trembling slightly so Shizuru put a hand on her knee. Natsuki gave an appreciative smile to Shizuru at the comforting touch before continuing on.

"Me and my mother were constantly moving hoping they would give up. Once my mother realized they wouldn't give up no matter what, she decided it would be better to destroy her work then to let it fall into the hands of such a corrupt corporation." Natsuki hands clenched as she started into the next part.

"It was shortly after this that my nightmare happened. She told them her work was destroyed but they thought she was lying so they killed her, knowing that she would never reveal its location if they still existed." Natsuki choked out, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She furiously rubbed at her eyes with her arm, determined that she would not cry and she would get the whole story out.

Shizuru's heart broke as she watched the tears form in Natsuki's eyes. All she wished to do was to take the girl in her arms and hold her tight. She wanted the ability to take the pain out of those brilliant green eyes.

"After I got away they thought that I might have been told where her work was hidden so they constantly hunted me, making my life difficult, and bringing misery to anyone close to me. I was constantly on the move, and along with my age, there was no way for me to get a job or keep it, which resulted in me living on the streets." Natsuki continued remembering the countless attempts at trying to find a job, and every time being turned down.

'_So that is why she lives on the streets. That must have been very hard at the young age of 13, and then continuing that lifestyle for so many years_' Shizuru thought, finally getting the whole picture of what a tough life Natsuki had been living for so long.

"It wasn't until a few months ago that there organization was taken down by a secret government facility. I've been running from them for years, and I'm glad that its over." Natsuki said, finally ending her tale.

Shizuru sat there a moment taking in all that the girl had been through. Many questions arose in her mind but she eventually settled with the basics.

"Did you ever go to the police, or any other family member?" Shizuru chose as her question, trying to get all the facts.

"Not at first no, I was too scared. I did eventually go to the police and they started investigating but never found any leads, so filed the case away." Natsuki said in anger, believing the officials had not put enough effort into finding those murderers. "I didn't have any family so they put me in a foster home. But the men that killed my mother found me and I had to run away to protect the people caring for me."

"Ara ara! You have been through so much yet you still have such spirit to continue fighting through life." Shizuru said with genuine admiration for the emerald eyed girl.

Shizuru could resist no longer and carefully wrapped her arms around Natsuki pulling her close. She couldn't bare to see the pain etched into the blunette's face and could only think to do one thing to ease the girls burden, and that was physical comfort. No words could express how much respect Shizuru held for the younger girl.

At first Natsuki was resistant to the hug, and very stiff. It had been a long time since she had gotten a hug, but she soon relaxed into the hug, feeling safe for the first time in years. She felt so much better now that she was able to get that all off her chest. She buried her face into Shizuru's shoulder finding great comfort in the embrace. As Natsuki took a deep breath, in an attempt to regain control of her emotions, she inhaled Shizuru's scent and couldn't helped but be lulled to sleep by it and the warm body so close to her. Her eyes grew heavier and heavier and before she knew it she was fast asleep.

Shizuru looked down to see that the blunette had fallen asleep on her, not that she minded. Deciding not to disturb the poor girl, Shizuru just shifted around on the sofa so that they both were lying down and comfy.

As the crimson eyed woman looked down at Natsuki's sleeping form she couldn't have been happier that she took in the girl. Hopefully she could even help Natsuki get back on her feet and let the younger girl start living her life again. With those thoughts in mind, Shizuru gave Natsuki's forehead a light kiss before closing her eyes and succumbing to sleep, just missing the small smile that formed on the blunette's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this chapter was mainly to get Natsuki's past out of the way. I wanted to explain why she was on the streets so as not to leave people wondering. But now with that out of the way we can start focusing on ShizNat!<strong>

**There are parts of this chapter I'm not too thrilled about but couldn't get them to work any other way. I also don't feel like there is enough progression with the story.  
><strong>

**Well I hope you like and I'll try to update soon, please tell me what you think of it.**


	5. Chapter 5

_As the crimson eyed woman looked down at Natsuki's sleeping form she couldn't have been happier that she took in the girl. Hopefully she could even help Natsuki get back on her feet and let the younger girl start living her life again. With those thoughts in mind, Shizuru gave Natsuki's forehead a light kiss before closing her eyes and succumbing to sleep, just missing the small smile that formed on the blunette's face._

Waking up Natsuki noticed that she was once again resting on Shizuru's chest, but this time she couldn't will herself to move from such a comfortable spot. She laid there just enjoying the closeness of another person. It had been awhile since she had had any type of closeness to anyone. She also felt much better now that she had told Shizuru everything. Just letting it all out was very therapeutic, and she didn't feel comfortable keeping secrets from the women that had spontaneously took her in.

As Natsuki became fully awake she carefully disentangled herself from Shizuru, trying not to wake the older women. After getting up she looked down at the sleeping brunette and couldn't help but admire her perfect features. Her soft smooth skin, her lovely, kissable lips, the elegant slope of her jawline. Not to mention she had a body to die for. Perfectly proportioned with curves in all the right places and, when awake, moved so gracefully.

Snapping out of her daze with a shake of her head, Natsuki decided she should find some way to thank the brunette for everything. As she contemplated what she could do she wandered through the apartment.

- meanwhile -

Shizuru woke up shortly after Natsuki, due to the lack of warmth that had previously engulfed her. She slowly opened her eyes to discover her source of warmth, a.k.a Natsuki, was missing. Sitting up and stretching, Shizuru glanced around trying to find the green eyed girl. Not spotting her in the living room she got up and made her way to the kitchen first, expecting her guest to be hungry.

Shizuru walked in to see Natsuki having a staring contest with the stove. The blunette was sitting in a chair across from the stove and just glaring at it. It wasn't turned on and there was nothing on or in it. It looked like she was trying blast a hole in it with her eyes. Truly bewildered as to what the blunette was doing she decided to interrupt.

"No matter how long Natsuki-chan stares at it, it won't turn on and cook on it's own."

Shizuru teased, coming over to the younger girl.

"Sh-shizuru!" Natsuki stammered out in surprise, jumping out of her seat, and thus losing the staring contest. "I was going to make breakfast for you but I uh couldn't." Natsuki said while playing with her fingers.

"Is the stove broken?" Shizuru asked curiously walking over to the appliance to see what was wrong. "It was working just fine last night."

"It's not the stove" Natsuki said. "It's just that...I uh..I don't know how to cook."

Natsuki said in a rush truly embarrassed over the fact. A blush blossomed over her sad face. She had really wanted to surprise Shizuru with breakfast in thanks for everything she had done for the homeless girl. But once she got to the kitchen she realized she did not know how to use the appliances and even if she did she didn't know how to cook anything. She had sat down to think and wound up giving the stove her famous Kuga death stare in hopes that breakfast would miraculously make itself. It was at that point Shizuru walked in.

Seeing the disappointed expression on the girls face and not being able to bare it, Shizuru quickly thought of a solution.

"Why doesn't Natsuki-chan and I make breakfast together?" Shizuru proposed mentally complimenting herself on such a good idea. She'd be able to cook again for Natsuki but also teach her too so the younger girl wouldn't seem so helpless.

Natsuki immediately perked up at the idea, nodding enthusiastically. Shizuru was reminded of a little puppy from this action, and could almost see the perked up ears and wagging tail. Shizuru was happy to see the girl so enthusiastic, especially after last night. She never wanted to see the girl that broken ever again. Shizuru felt the innate need to protect the girl and she would with all her might.

Clapping her hands together Shizuru started getting ready. Deciding to be a little evil she decided that since it was Natsuki's first time cooking, she should wear an apron to keep from getting too messy. And of course the only apron she had was pink, she must have forgotten the other one she owned that was a simple black color. '_Fu fu fu, Natsuki-chan will look so adorable in this._'

Natsuki watched as a strange expression came over Shizuru's face, and a sixth sense told her she wouldn't like what Shizuru had in mind. As Shizuru turned around with a pink apron in hand Natsuki mentally noted that she should always listen to her sixth sense.

"Here Natsuki-chan, put this on, we wouldn't want you getting messy." Shizuru said approaching the girl with the apron outstretched, a mischievous glint in her crimson eyes.

"I am NOT wearing that!" Natsuki exclaimed backing away from the brunette.

"Ara ara, does Natsuki-chan not like my apron?" Shizuru said with fake tears in the corners of her eyes, pouting slightly. "I just want Natsuki-chan to have the full cooking experience."

"No, no the apron is great and of course I want the full experience." Natsuki said panicking due to the tearful eyes of her hostess. She reached out and grabbed the apron and quickly put it on. "See I'm wearing it."

"Natsuki looks soo kawaii~!" Shizuru said happily, tears completely gone.

"I'm not kawaii! You baka!" Natsuki said as her cheeks matched the color of her new apron. She stalked past Shizuru to the kitchen counter. After a moment of rummaging through different kitchen utensils Natsuki whirled around.

"What am I supposed to be doing?" She said grumpily, pouting at Shizuru.

Chuckling Shizuru made her way over to the blunette. As she approached Natsuki spun back around so as not to let Shizuru see her blushing face. As she spun Shizuru noticed that the strings to her apron weren't properly tied. In Natsuki's hast to stop Shizuru's fake tears she had sloppily tied the strings. Shizuru came up behind Natsuki and took hold of the ties, untying them and retying them into a nice bow. As she did, the back of her fingers rubbed up against Natsuki's lower back causing a shiver to run up the younger girl's spine.

Natsuki gripped the edge of the counter in front of her as she felt Shizuru's fingers brush against her lower back. '_What is she doing? Why did that feel so intense?_' But as soon as they were there they were gone. Letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding she mentally berated herself for making out the touch to be more than it was.

"Okay Natsuki-chan, why don't we get the ingredients together." Shizuru said coming up next to the blunette as she started pulling different things from the cupboards. With a nod Natsuki went through the kitchen grabbing stuff they needed, with lots of help from Shizuru. They decided scrambled eggs and pancakes would be a good breakfast to make.

After instructions from Shizuru Natsuki started making the scrambled eggs. Shizuru glanced over checking on Natsuki's progress. Noticing that the eggs were starting to burn she stepped up behind Natsuki wrapping her arms around the girl and taking her hands in her own and showed her the proper way to stir the eggs.

"If you go too slow they burn." Shizuru said right next to Natsuki's ear as she showed her the correct way to make the eggs.

Natsuki gulped as she felt the women press up against her back, allowing her to feel the curves she was admiring mer minutes before. The slight grip of Shizuru's hands over her own allowed her to feel the brunette's soft, silky skin as well. Every connection between them felt good, it felt right.

Shizuru was quite aware of what she was doing, but just couldn't resist. Natsuki had been burning the eggs but not that badly, she just wanted an excuse to be close to the cute girl again. Feeling that any more would be going to far, Shizuru reluctantly pulled away to finish making the pancakes.

As they sat down to eat Natsuki was lost in thought. '_If I can barely cook with her without getting all flustered and embarrassed, how am I ever going to live with her for even the shortest length of time? My face will be permanently red!_' She let out a sigh and dug into the perfect pancakes and the slightly burnt eggs. As she looked across the table to see Shizuru happily eating her scrambled eggs, Natsuki mentally decided it was all worth it in order to stay in Shizuru's company.

* * *

><p><strong>So I love this chapter even more because I'm like Natsuki and can't cook :P<strong>

**Okay so I'm at a fork in the road. Should I bring back the organization that killed Saeko Kuga, or leave them gone and focus on the ShizNat fluffy goodness with a bit of sexiness? Let me know please.**

**Review Please! If i don't get reviews I die! ... just kidding I won't but I'll be extremely sad :'(  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews and for answering my question. I still haven't decided which way to go, so you'll just have to keep reading and be surprised ;)**

* * *

><p><em>As they sat down to eat Natsuki was lost in thought. 'If I can barely cook with her without getting all flustered and embarrassed, how am I ever going to live with her for even the shortest length of time? My face will be permanently red!' She let out a sigh and dug into the perfect pancakes and the slightly burnt eggs. As she looked across the table to see Shizuru happily eating her scrambled eggs, Natsuki mentally decided it was all worth it in order to stay in Shizuru's company.<em>

The comfortable silence was disturbed by the blaring of the telephone. Both Natsuki and Shizuru jumped in surprise, grinning sheepishly at each other for being so easily startled. Shizuru quickly got up from the table and answered the ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey bubuzuke you didn't forfeit about lunch did you!" came a loud voice from the other end of the phone, causing Shizuru to pull it away from her ear with a grimace.

"It's forget Haruka-chan." came a softer voice in the background.

"Ara, ara Haruka-chan, of course I didn't forget. But would it be okay if I brought someone else with me?" Shizuru questioned glancing over at Natsuki, who had her head cocked to the side in curiosity.

"What? Who? When did you get a girlfriend? Its not that crazy Tomoe girl is it?" Haruka exclaimed loudly.

"It is not Marguerite-san, it's just a new friend." Shizuru said frowning. She did not like being reminded of her obsessive fan girl that would never leave her alone.

"Of course you can bring your new friend Shizuru-san." Came the quiet voice in the background once more.

"Okini Yukino, we shall be there at the usual time yes?"

"Yes same time as always. We'll see you then Shizuru." Yukino responded.

"Don't be fate bubuzuke!" Haruka shouted.

"It's late Haruka-chan." was faintly heard before the call ended.

Hanging up Shizuru turned to Natsuki who was still giving her a curious and questioning expression.

"That gives us just enough time to go shopping." Shizuru said after she explained the phone call.

"Shopping for what?"

"Clothes for Natsuki-chan of course. We don't want her showing up in my pajamas now do we?" Shizuru said teasingly but secretly thinking that she wouldn't care if Natsuki went in her pajamas because she just looked too good in them.

"You don't have to take me with you if you don't want to. I mean thy are your friends and I don't want to intrude, not to mention you just met me and they probably won't like me anyway" Natsuki babbled nervously. She didn't want Shizuru to feel obligated to invite her along but she was also very nervous about meeting close friends of Shizuru.

"Calm down Natsuki. I want to take you and introduce you to my dearest friends and I'm sure they will love you. How could they not like adorable Natsuki?" Shizuru said pinching Natsuki's cheeks, smiling all the while.

Smacking Shizuru's hands from her red cheeks, Natsuki walked away from the teasing women grumbling something that sounded something like, "Baka.", and "teasing devil women." Chuckling Shizuru followed after the girl.

"Let me find something for Natsuki to wear while we go shopping, it might not fit right but it'll have to do." Shizuru said going into her room and searching through her clothes for something that would fit Natsuki.

Once Natsuki changed they made there way out of the building and walked down the street to the shopping area.

As Shizuru walked down the street Natsuki followed behind grudgingly. The brunette in front of her had a permanent smile on her face as she looked into each store they passed hoping to find something that would suit her Natsuki-chan.

Out of the corner of her eye Shizuru saw an outfit that would be perfect for the blunette behind her. She reached back and quickly grabbed Natsuki by the hand, and dragged her into the store.

"Come on Natsuki, in here." Shizuru said, as she pulled the resisting girl into the store. She made a beeline for the outfit she saw through the window. She rummaged the rack trying to find an acceptable size for Natsuki, once she did she held it up for the girl to see, hoping the girl liked it as much as she did.

Natsuki stood there and intensely scrutinized the outfit. The shirt was a simple blue cut t-shirt that had a grey image of a great wolf on it that took up the majority of the front of the shirt. Over that was a simple black jacket that had slight silver lining that matched the wolf image. The pants were just a pair of hip hugging jeans that would be comfy but stylish as well. All and all the whole get up would be the exact thing that Natsuki would pick out for herself. She was surprised that Shizuru had managed to find something she liked so much.

"So what do you think Natsuki?" Shizuru asked with a knowing smile. She had seen the look of on the younger girls face, which let her know that she approved of the clothes and actually liked them.

"I like them a lot." Natsuki said with a small smile to Shizuru, truly appreciating the elder women.

"Then Natsuki should go try them on." Shizuru said as she once again dragged Natsuki over to the changing rooms.

"H-hey! You don't need to drag me everywhere." Natsuki barked at the crimson eyed women.

"Ara ara, but I like holding my Natsuki's hand." Shizuru said with a grin as she gently squeezed the blunette's hand and softly caressed it with her other hand.

Natsuki just blushed, unable to come up with anything to say. Despite her embarrassment she never pulled her hand away from Shizuru's, loving the warm gentle touch.

With a smile Shizuru lightly pushed Natsuki into the changing room.

"If Natsuki needs any help I'll gladly come in and assist her." Shizuru said with a wink to the other girl, taking a step forward as if she was actually going to enter.

"B-baka!" Natsuki shouted and quickly slammed the door in the older women's face. Before the door closed Shizuru caught a glimpse of Natsuki's beet red cheeks, and let out a small chuckle.

Natsuki stood in the small changing room and took a deep breath, willing her cheeks to return to their normal color. After a few seconds Natsuki quickly tried on the clothes. After putting them all on she realized that they all fit perfectly. Looking in the mirror she saw how good they looked on her. She ran her hands over the new clothes and tried to remember the last time she had such nice clothes. All she had ever had were leftovers, or borrowed clothes, all were ill-fitting and worn. Her eyes watered slightly in the joy of having new clothes for the first time in years.

"Natsuki? How do they fit? Let me see." Natsuki could here Shizuru say from outside. Quickly blinking back the tears in her eyes, she ran her hand down the clothes once more before opening the door and hesitantly coming out.

Shizuru took the girls hand and guided her further out. Holding her at arms length she took in Natsuki's whole outfit loving the way it clung to the other girls curves, not to mention the style fit Natsuki perfectly. As she looked up to Natsuki's face she saw the glassy eyes and her happy face quickly turned to concern.

"Natsuki, is everything all right?" She asked looking searchingly into the blunette's eyes.

"Everything is fine, I'm just happy is all." Natsuki responded with a small laugh. Shizuru smiled at the girl happy that everything was okay.

"So you like the clothes then?" She asked, when she received a nod of confirmation she smiled. "Then lets go buy them, you can wear them right out of the store."

On the way to the checkout counter Shizuru grabbed a few other items, with Natsuki's permission, that she thought would look good on the blunette. As they went to the checkout and Shizuru went into her purse for her credit card, Natsuki noticed the clerk looking at Shizuru like a piece of meat. Lust filled his eyes as he took in Shizuru's great figure. As Natsuki watched she couldn't help the feeling of jealousy and anger that welled up inside her. _'Wait jealousy? Where did that come from? Shizuru isn't mine.'_ Natsuki thought, but she couldn't shake the feeling. She started glaring at the disgusting man, and tried clearing her throat to get him to stop. When that didn't work Natsuki's frown deepened. She didn't like how he was looking at Shizuru.

As Shizuru paid for the clothes she also noticed the clerks perverted gaze but just ignored it.

"You gonna stop staring and give us the bag or are you going to keep ogling her like a pervert?" Natsuki hissed at the man, her voice strong, and steely, and full of hate.

Shizuru looked over in surprise, taking in Natsuki's angry posture and frowning face. The green eyes were full of hate and anger at the man. She had been treated this way for so long and no one had ever stood up for her and tried to get people to stop. This had been happening for years too her and she just accepted it now. She stood in awe at how fiercely Natsuki told off the man.

Stuttering the man quickly finished up and shoved the bag into Natsuki's hands, not daring to even look at the gorgeous brunette again, in fear of getting his head bitten off by the fiery blunette beside her.

With one last glare, Natsuki took Shizuru's hand and pulled her out of the store. Once outside Natsuki quickly dropped the brunette's hand, slightly embarrassed by the way she acted.

"Okini Natsuki." Shizuru said quietly, "No one has ever done that for me before." She gently cupped the girls cheek to get her to look at her to show how sincere she was in her appreciation.

"I-it was nothing." Natsuki said with rosy cheeks. "That man was a pig and shouldn't be looking at you like that." She said as she scrunched up her noise, appalled at the man's behavior.

"Okini." Shizuru said softly once more before she quickly gave a light, gently kiss to the girls cheek. She smiled as the blunette's once rosy cheeks turned much a much darker shade. Giggling, Shizuru took the girls hand once more and led her down the street and into another store.

Natsuki followed dumbly with a stupid smile on her face, not caring where they went.

_-ShizNat-_

After an hour of shopping and several more outfits later, the two women made there way back to Shizuru's apartment to freshen up before heading out to meet up with Shizuru's friends. Glancing at her watch Shizuru noticed that it was almost time to leave.

"Ready to go Natsuki-chan?" Shizuru asked merrily, looking at the girl expectantly as she made her way to the door.

"Uh..yeah, I'm good." Natsuki said quickly following Shizuru, still wearing her new outfit.

She was still nervous about meeting more people. Shopping had distracted her but now the nervousness had returned.

Once again Shizuru led them down the sidewalk, on their way to lunch. She new the younger girl was nervous but didn't know how to ease her worries. Nothing she said seemed to help much. She reached out and hooked arms with the green eyed girl.

Natsuki looked up at Shizuru in surprise. Seeing her encouraging eyes and caring smile caused the tension to leave Natsuki's body, allowing her to relax some. She smiled up at the brunette appreciatively.

As they approached the restaurant Natsuki saw a tall, intimidating blonde and a short, meek looking brunette, waiting outside. Shizuru quickly went up to both giving them hugs in greeting.

"Haruka, Yukino this is my new friend Kuga Natsuki." Shizuru said starting the introductions. "Natsuki this is Suzushiro Haruka," she pointed to the blonde,"and Kikukawa Yukino." she said pointing to the brunette.

"N-nice to meet you." Natsuki said bowing slightly to each of them.

"Nice to meet you Kuga-san." Yukino said softly, bowing in return.

"So your bubuzuke's new fiend." Haruka said loudly, scrutinizing the blunette.

"It's friend Haruka-chan." Yukino corrected. Haruka just gave Yukino a look of appreciation for the correction before going back to the new girl.

"Your not a tea addict like Shizuru are you?" Haruka asked randomly.

"Uh, no?" Natsuki asked confused. She looked over to Shizuru questioningly only to see a slight blush on the girls cheeks. _'Is she really addicted to tea?'_

"Then your fine by me." Haruka stated thrusting out her hand to shake Natsuki's. Reaching out to accept the handshake, she promptly got her hand crushed from the amount of force Haruka put into it. Pulling her hand back and wincing as it throbbed, Natsuki just gave the blonde a tight smile. _'This girl is weird.'_

"Maybe we should go in and get a table." Yukino suggested softly, putting her hand on Haruka's arm to guide her into the restaurant. Shizuru smiled encouragingly at Natsuki as they followed the other two in.

As they walked into the restaurant Natsuki saw a flash of red hair from the corner of her eye. She turned to see what it was and immediately froze, her jaw dropping in surprise as she recognized the red headed girl, and said girl saw her too.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is the next chapter, I know it's not that great but I'm finally introducing other characters.<strong>

**Please let me know what you thought.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am soo sooooo sorry for not updating for so long! I've been busy with packing, moving back to college and then preseason for soccer. Not to mention the start of classes. :/ I'll try to update more consistently but no promises.**

* * *

><p><em>As they walked into the restaurant Natsuki saw a flash of red hair from the corner of her eye. She turned to see what it was and immediately froze, her jaw dropping in surprise as she recognized the red headed girl, and said girl saw her too.<em>

"Natsuki?" the red head whispered out in surprise. "Natsuki!" the red head shouted out in joy running over and grabbing the blunette into a tight hug as tears leaked down her cheeks.

"Oh Natsuki I'm so glad to see you again. I was so worried about you especially after how you left last time." The busty red head said in a rush.

"M-mai?" Natsuki stuttered out still in a state of shock. "What are you doing here?" she asked curiously as she awkwardly returned the hug that she had yet to be relinquished from.

"Oh Mikoto will be so excited to see you again! We moved here a few months ago. But what are you doing here? Are you okay? What happened when you left?" Mai spouted out rapid fire.

Meanwhile Shizuru, Haruka and Yukino were off to the side watching the little reunion occur. All three were confused and curious as to who the enthusiastic red head was and how she knew Natsuki. Shizuru looked on with a slight frown on her face not liking how much the stranger was hugging Natsuki. She could tell Natsuki wasn't very comfortable with the contact either.

Mai paused in her interrogation of Natsuki when she felt a chill run up her spine. She glanced around to see a crimson eyed brunette standing a few feet away glaring holes in her head. She shuddered and quickly scooted closer, and slightly behind, Natsuki.

"Who're your friends Natsuki?" Mai asked guiding Natsuki over to the three other ladies, periodically glancing over at the scary brunette, that had yet to let up her fearsome glare.

"Oh..uh.. this is Shizuru, Haruka, and Yukino." Natsuki said pointing to each woman. "Everyone, this is Mai, an old friend of mine." She said with a slight grin. She was still in shock from seeing Ma here of all places.

"Why don't we all grab a table so we can talk and get to know each other?" Yukino offered as the voice of reason, noticing the cold look Shizuru was giving the redhead.

With a nod of confirmation from Haruka and Natsuki, the group went to grab a table. Shizuru just followed along mentally berating herself about being so jealous of Natsuki's friend. Just because she wanted to be the only person to hug Natsuki doesn't mean she should allow herself to lose her cool and glare so openly. Shaking her head at herself, she followed the group silently.

"Let me go grab Mikoto from the back and we'll join you." Mai said rushing off to get her ever constant companion.

As the group sat down Natsuki kept giving little looks over to Shizuru wondering why the older woman was so silent. She was going over in her mind what she could've done to annoy the brunette, but was coming up blank. She went over in her head everything that had happened so far to see what could be bothering the brunette but still couldn't think of anything. With a sad sigh she put the thought to the back of her mind in order to think about how happy she was to see Mai again. It had been almost two years since she last saw Mai and her little buddy Mikoto.

"Natsuki-san who was that?" Yukino said trying to break the awkward tension the whole table was feeling. She also thought that some clarification may ease Shizuru's ill feelings towards the red headed girl.

"Two years ago I was in some trouble and Mai and Mikoto took me in for a little while and really helped me out. They quickly became very good friends of mine." Natsuki responded to Yukino but never took her eyes off Shizuru, knowing that Shizuru would understand a lot better now that she knew her background.

Shizuru turned apologetic crimson eyes too Natsuki, knowing what a tough life she had and how hard it would have been for the blunette to make friends. Of course Natsuki would have been happy to see her old friends, she shouldn't have gotten jealous. She reached out and gentle placed her hand on Natsuki's arm in a silent apology for her cold attitude, but also to subtly comfort the blunette knowing that those memories of her past life were pretty tough, with good things happening few and far between.

Yukino smiled as she observed the mend in their friendship. She glanced over at Haruka to see a bewildered look on her face. She obviously didn't have a clue what was going on. With a sigh Yukino just reached over and grabbed Haruka's hand running her thumb over the back of it. Haruka looked over at her and smiled, giving her hand a small squeeze.

"Natsuki!"

The blunette was suddenly tackled by a small black haired girl who had latched onto Natsuki in a tight hug. The force of the tackle caused Natsuki to fall out of her chair and onto Shizuru who luckily was able to catch her before she hit the ground.

"M-mikoto!" Natsuki gasped out, "Too tight..can't..breath." She wheezed out as she tried prying the oddly strong girl off of her.

Shizuru looked down at Natsuki with a worried look as she saw the girls face turn slightly blue. With panicked eyes she quickly looked up to Mai.

"Mai-san maybe you could pull your friend off. Natsuki-chan is turning colors." She said calmly even though she was concerned about Natsuki.

Mai quickly came over and pried Mikoto off of Natsuki who quickly took in deep breaths of air trying to get her crushed lungs to work again. With Shizuru's help she got back in her chair.

"I'm happy to see you too Mikoto, but ease up on the hugs, you've gotten a lot stronger." Natsuki said reaching out and ruffling the grinning girl's raven hair.

After Mikoto and Mai took there seats the lunch when on without a hitch. They all got to know a little about one another. Apparently Yukino and Haruka worked right along side Shizuru in everything she did at her job. They had met in high school and stuck together ever since. Natsuki thought they were both pretty nice but could do without Haruka's loud outbursts.

Shizuru also got to know a little more about Mai and Mikoto, and how they literally picked Natsuki up off the streets. Seriously she was lying on the sidewalk in front of their apartment building when they came home one day. Natsuki explained that she had just gotten out of a fight and that's where she passed out. Mai and Mikoto took her in, patched her up and Natsuki wound up living there for a few more months before she had to leave again suddenly.

After the were all done eating everyone went there separate ways. Shizuru and Natsuki walked in a comfortable silence as they made their way down the sidewalk back to the apartment. They would each occasionally glance over at the other and smile, or in Natsuki's case smile at Shizuru, see that Shizuru saw her smile, blush heavily and quickly look away, to which Shizuru would giggle at her.

They made it back to the apartment and each went and changed into more comfortable clothing before meeting up in the living room.

"What would you like to do for the rest of the day?" Shizuru asked as she sat at one end of the couch with her legs curled underneath her.

"I don't care, I'll do whatever you normally do." Natsuki replied as she flopped ungracefully on the other end of the couch.

"Then lets watch some movies. I usually just sit around and read but movies sound better today." Shizuru said, "You can pick any of the movies I have." She said as she gestured towards the shelves full of dvd's next to the TV.

Natsuki grabbed a couple that looked good and popped one in. She came back over and once again flopped on the couch to watch the movie. She was excited to watch a movie since it wasn't very often she could.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that that ended so randomly and that it's so short, I really wanted to update because it has been soo long :(<strong>

**This was mainly to introduce other characters into the story. Plus I love YukinoxHaruka so I just had to twist that into the story as well. Tell me what you think.**

**Again so so sorry about the long wait, I'll be aiming for an update a month, but with classes and homework it will be tough.**


	8. Author's Note

Ugh an Author's Note. Thought I'd never have to do one of these. But I've gotten so many requests to update this story that I needed to let you all know that there will be an update soon. I have a lot of little ideas that I just need to expand on. So fear not, a new chapter will come soon.


	9. Chapter 8

_Natsuki grabbed a couple that looked good and popped one in. She came back over and once again flopped on the couch to watch the movie. She was excited to watch a movie since it wasn't very often she could.  
><em>

Natsuki woke up to find herself sleeping on Shizuru again. She looked around in confusion before noticing that they were on the couch and that the dvd was done playing. '_We must have fallen asleep during the last movie_' Natsuki realized. There was sunlight streaming through the living room window letting Natsuki know that they had slept through the night. Noticing that the older woman was still asleep Natsuki moved to quickly detach herself from the beautiful brunette in hopes of not being caught in an another embarrassing situation.

"Ara, does Natsuki-chan not enjoy using me as a pillow?" Shizuru said with a fake sniffle as she opened her sleepy red eyes to look at the blunette's surprised face.

"Shizuru! Your awake!" Natsuki yelped spinning around wide eyed, only to lose her balance and fall back on top of Shizuru. The brunette just wrapped her arms around the blushing girl and hugged her tight nuzzling her face into Natsuki's hair.

"Natsuki-chan is so great to cuddle." Shizuru said as she hugged the girl closer, rolled them over and flung a leg over the blunette's legs, effectively trapping the girl between her and the back of the couch. "Your so comfy and warm, you should stay with me a while longer." The brunette said sleepily as she closed her eyes once more.

'_As if I had a choice, I'm stuck here_' Natsuki thought with an eye roll before looking at the brunette face, which was mere inches away from her own. She then decided that she could not have brought herself to leave this embrace even if she wasn't trapped. The older woman looked so serene in her sleep, so the blunette just laid there awhile and took in her beauty, bringing a hand up to brush a lock of hair out of Shizuru's face. As she did this, Shizuru puled Natsuki even closer and cuddled into her neck, all while asleep. Natsuki could only chuckle at how cute Shizuru was at this moment. '_Who knew someone could be smart, sexy, and cute_' Natsuki thought before closing her eyes and joining Shizuru in her slumber.

-ShizNat-

They both woke up about an hour later, but neither made any move to get up from their position. Shizuru started running here hand up and down Natsuki's back as they both enjoyed the others presence. Natsuki just basked in the comforting touch, content to stay in her half awake state.

"We should probably get up." Shizuru suggested softly, bringing her hand up to stroke Natsuki's cheek.

"Don't wanna~" Natsuki mumbled out as her face scrunched up in a pout.

"If Natsuki-chan gets up I will make breakfast." Shizuru said trying to tempt the blunette with food.

Natsuki's eyes popped open to look at Shizuru, "French toast?" she asked with childlike excitement.

Shizuru couldn't believe the cuteness coming off of the younger girl, she just smiled and stroked the girls hair. "I think I could make you some french toast." She said with a smile absolutely loving the wide grin that appeared on Natsuki's face.

"Thank you Shizuru!" Natsuki cried out in joy as she flung her arms around the brunette for a tight hug. "I'll even help as much as I can." Natsuki continued as she jumped off the couch and grabbed Shizuru's hands and started pulling her towards the kitchen. Shizuru could only laugh and follow the eager blunette.

A short time later Shizuru was sitting at the table watching Natsuki gobble down the french toast they had made, and Shizuru was in awe at how fast and how much the girl could eat and not choke. She just watched and laughed until she saw a drop of syrup at the corner of the girls mouth and couldn't help but stare at the tiny droplet.

"Uh, Natsuki-chan, you have some syrup on your face." She said pointing at the droplet. Natsuki paused in her frantic eating of her food to look at Shizuru. Before responding she swallowed what food she had in her mouth.

"Oh uh sorry, where is it?" she asked as she ran her the sleeve of her shirt over her face to clean it but always missed the one spot.

Shizuru tried pointing it out but Natsuki just kept missing it so Shizuru leaned across the table and wiped it away herself with her thumb, allowing a few extra seconds to savor the soft skin below her fingers. This in turn caused Natsuki's face to start burning up in a blush, but she also gave Shizuru a small grin.

Shizuru slowly removed her hand and returned Natsuki's smile and then went back to eating, trying not to create an awkward situation. Natsuki also went back to eating but in a slightly more civilized manner.

After breakfast they got comfy back on the couch to figure out what to do for the rest of the day.

"So Natsuki unfortunately tomorrow I must go back to work, but we can do whatever you like today and maybe do a bit more shopping for some necessities you may need while you stay here." Shizuru said with sadness in her voice. Never had she been more unhappy to go to work then now for it was taking it away from her new companion.

Natsuki just shrugged in response. "We can do whatever you usually do on a Sunday." She said not wanting to be a bother to the other woman and screw up her schedule.

"Why don't we head back to the mall and get you a few more sets of clothes and some things you may need, plus some groceries as we are running low." Shizuru suggested, "And if while we are there you see something you would like to do just say so."

"Okay sounds good to me." Natsuki said with a grin.

They both changed before heading out to the mall.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry that it has taken me a year to update this story. College and work has been keeping me busy and unfortunately I can't guarantee that it won't be another year for me to update again but hopefully I will be able to get out a few more chapters before college starts again. I know this chapter isn't much, pretty short and not very progressive with the story, but I do have other ideas in the works and its just a matter of transitioning them into the story. <strong>

**Thanks for all of the reviews I have gotten and keep them coming because that's what made me update now instead of a month from now.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Woohoo, another chapter! Apologies for not getting this chapter out sooner, I wrote most of it on my phone and i-pod while at work and had to retype it and fix all the spelling and grammatical errors.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay sounds good to me." Natsuki said with a grin.<em>

_They both changed before heading out to the mall._

After grabbing a few more sets of clothes, they decided it would be best for Natsuki to have a cell phone so that way she could stay in touch with Mai and Mikoto and contact Shizuru whenever she needed, especially once Shizuru went back to work tomorrow. So while at the mall they headed to the electronics store to find a suitable phone. As they entered the store they were greeted by a store employee.

"Well hello there pretty ladies." A short haired blunette greeted them with a charming grin while checking them out. Natsuki thought she might have to punch the other girl in the face when she winked at Shizuru and grabbed her hand. Natsuki wasn't going to resist the temptation anymore when the store employee brought Shizuru's hand up to her lips for a kiss. Her lips were millimeters away when...

THWACK!

"Aahhh! Owww.. Aoi that really hurt, what was that for?" Chie said turning to a pretty brunette standing behind her, while rubbing the back of her head where said brunette had just smacked her.

"What do you think your doing Chie?" The girl said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I KNOW you're not flirting with other girls again AND harassing potential customers, are you?" she said in a berating tone, as she glared at the other girl, who also happened to be her girlfriend, while taping her foot.

"Of course not my darling Aoi" Chie said laying the charm on thick in hopes of getting off easy, "You know your the only girl I have eyes for." She said with a cheesy grin before moving forward to hug the scowling girl, only to get a hand in the face moving her out of the way.

Aoi gave a brief glare to her flirty girlfriend before turning to the two bemused women watching the fiasco.

"I'm so sorry about Chie, she really isn't as bad as she her first impression makes her out to be. I'm Aoi by the way, store manager, is there anything I can help you with?" She said to Natsuki and Shizuru, completely ignoring the injured prince charming behind her.

Shizuru watched the whole spectacle with an amused smile while Natsuki was a mixture of confusion and irritation.

"Well we were hoping to get a phone for Natsuki-chan." Shizuru finally responded to Aoi after a few seconds.

Chie popped up with a grin as if nothing had happened earlier. "Then you should talk to me as I am the expert when it comes to phones."

Both Natsuki and Shizuru looked skeptical of the girls capabilities. Aoi, noticing their expressions, stepped in.

"She really is the best when it comes to phones and I can guarantee that she will behave, won't you Chie?" Aoi said with a glare at the princely looking girl.

Chie gulped at the look her girlfriend was giving her and nodded vigorously in agreement. (Aoi can be very scary) She then put on her professional face as she turned back to Natsuki and Shizuru.

"If you will follow me I'll show you our collection of phone choices and different data plans." She said as she led the way to the phone section of the store.

Once Chie started acting like a professional (probably due to Aoi watching her carefully from across the store) their phone selection process went without any problems and Natsuki was able to get a phone that fit her perfectly. Shizuru insisted on buying her the highest data plan available despite Natsuki's protests that it wasn't necessary. The emerald eye girl was starting to feel bad about all the money Shizuru was spending on her.

-ShizNat-

"Ara ara, that Chie-san was quite the character." Shizuru stated as they walked back into the apartment after their trip to the mall.

"I didn't like her." Natsuki replied with a frown. '_How dare that flirtatious floozy try to kiss my Shizuru_' Natsuki thought only to cause her frown to turn into a scowl at the memory of how close the girls lips had gotten to Shizuru's hand.

Shizuru chuckled before hugging the blunette from behind. "I think that Natsuki-chan is just jealous that I had more of Chie-san's attention." She said, her mouth positioned right next to the younger girl's ear.

"That is not why I'm jealous!" Natsuki said with a hint of disgust in her voice. Like she would ever be remotely interested in such a weirdo's attention.

"Oh so Natsuki-chan is jealous, but if not of Chie then what is she jealous of?" Shizuru responded with curiosity, tilting her head to the side in wonder.

Natsuki blushed at the feel of Shizuru's breath right on her ear and the strong arms embracing her. "She almost kissed you." She said softly, hoping she wasn't sounding like a petulant child. She started to get worried when Shizuru didn't respond right away, and the silence was making her fidget.

Shizuru was taking the moment of silence to get her head straight. '_Natsuki is jealous that Chie almost kissed my hand? Does that mean that she would rather be the one kissing me?_' She decided to take a chance to find out.

"Oh so Natsuki-chan would like to kiss me instead? Well Natsuki should know that she can kiss me anytime she would like." Shizuru said in a purring voice, hoping that she didn't just scare the girl away.

Hearing those words caused Natsuki's whole body to warm up and her heart to start beating faster. She was elated to know that Shizuru felt something towards her and wouldn't be opposed to kissing her.

"Shizuru you can also kiss me whenever you want to." Natsuki said softly, glad that the brunette was behind her so she didn't have to look into Shizuru's eyes as she said such an embarrassing sentence.

Shizuru couldn't have been happier with the blunette's response. She felt drawn to the blunette from the moment she met the girl (well after the whole knife fiasco) and couldn't help but want to kiss her as much as possible.

"Ara ara, is that correct?" Shizuru said with a light teasing note in her voice as she spun the younger girl around, one hand on the girls hip while the other came up to the girl's cheek as she stared into emerald eyes.

Natsuki could only nod in response, her throat becoming tight from being in such close proximity to the gorgeous brunette. She doubted that any words could have come out, probably only jumbled noises.

"Well, in that case..." Shizuru said before leaning down and gently brushing her lips against the trembling ones of the girl in her arms.

Natsuki couldn't believe they were actually kissing, Shizuru was kissing her, and she was using everything she had just to stay up and not melt into a puddle of mush on the floor. Shizuru's lips were so soft, and tasted like tea. After getting over her shock she slowly started to respond to the kiss moving her own against Shizuru's a little more firmly wanting more.

Shizuru was in heaven, she couldn't believe they were kissing. She had this beautiful emerald eyed, blunette in her arms, and they were kissing. Natsuki was now responding to the kiss and it just made it more amazing. The fingers of the hand on the blunette's hip tightened as the kiss became more passionate, the taste of mint on her lips as they caressed the younger girl's.

They reluctantly broke apart due to lack of air. They stood there out of breath and staring into each others eyes, seeing their affection for each other reflected in the others' eyes. Natsuki broke eye contact first not sure what she should do or say. So she decided to do the next best thing and that was hid. The only problem was she didn't want to leave Shizuru's loving embrace so she compromised and decided to hide her face in Shizuru's neck. Burying her blushing face into Shizuru's warm neck as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist pulling them closer together.

Shizuru looked down at the other girl and just stroked her hair. The feel of the other girl in her arms made her feel complete; But she knew they needed to talk, so she cupped the girls chin and brought her face back up to meet hers and gave her a quick kiss on the lips that brought a smile to both their faces.

"Why don't we go sit down." She suggested to the blunette, grabbing her hand to sit down on the couch right next to each other. Natsuki followed along obediently, and once seated started playing with Shizuru's hand that was intertwined with her own.

"I… I liked k-kissing you, Shizuru." Natsuki said, surprisingly starting the conversation, albeit quite nervously.

"I liked kissing Natsuki-chan too, and would like to kiss her more." Shizuru responded, squeezing Natsuki's hand affectionately. "I was wondering if maybe Natsuki would like to try kissing more often with me."

"W-wait. Are..are you trying to say you want to go out with me?" Natsuki asked in disbelief.

"Yes Natsuki, I would very much like to go out with you." Shizuru replied slightly hesitant unsure of the girls reaction.

"You.. want to go out with... me?" Natsuki repeated once more in a slight daze not really focusing just lost in her head.

"If you do not wish to date me Natsuki please do not feel obligated to do so to spare my feelings or think I will throw you out. I just thought that is what we both wanted." Shizuru said slightly put off that she didn't receive the reaction she had expected. She had truly thought that Natsuki would have wanted to be in relationship together but apparently she had read the signs wrong. She moved to get up from the couch but was stopped because her one hand was still clasped with Natsuki's and the blunette wasn't letting go.

"Shizuru that is not what I meant at all. I was merely in shock that someone as amazing, beautiful and well off as you would have any true romantic interest in someone like me. I mean, I had wished that you would see me as a possible girlfriend but I never actually believed that you would!" Natsuki babbled out as quickly as possible, never her intention to hurt the woman's feelings or give her the impression that she wasn't interested in the brunette. Who wouldn't be interested in Shizuru, the brunette was perfect in every way. Natsuki was just well and truly shocked and had obviously screwed up communicating with the older woman already.

Shizuru knelt in front of the younger girl and clasped both of her small soft hands, "Of course I would be interested in you. Who wouldn't be, your sweet, cute, beautiful, strong and kind and I want to learn even more about you. Natsuki you are so special. Would you do me the honor of going out with me?"

"Yes Shizuru I would love to go out with you, if your absolutely sure you want me." Natsuki replied, still a little uncertain.

"I am sure." Shizuru said smiling at the green eyed girl in joy.

They both leaned in and shared their first kiss as girlfriends, both enjoying such a perfect moment and hoping for future ones as well.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that sounds like the end but it's not, I am merely curious whether I should end this here and then make a sequel with my other ideas or just continue adding chapters to this. Tell me what you think.<strong>

**Review, review, review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Wow this was a long one, I was actually thinking about breaking it into two parts but I figured you guys could handle it all at once lol, so here it is. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><em>They both leaned in and shared their first kiss as girlfriends, both enjoying such a perfect moment and hoping for future ones as well.<em>

They woke up the next morning dreading the day, for they both only wanted to spend more time with one another. As Shizuru was slipping on her shoes to start heading out to work she asked Natsuki what she planned to do for the day.

"I'll probably go hang out with Mai and Mikoto and catch up with them." Natsuki answered sleepily, not much of a morning person. Shizuru smiled at the drowsy girl.

"Well have fun and I'll see you after work." Shizuru said before kissing the blunette on the lips. Natsuki instantly responded, lengthening the kiss, before Shizuru had to pull away, running late already she couldn't waste anymore time.

-ShizNat-

Natsuki knocked on the apartment door which was immediately swung open buy an enthusiastic Mai.

"Natsuki I'm so happy you were able to come over I was just making some ramen for Mikoto and have plenty extra for you if your hungry."

"Mikoto likes Mai's food." The raven haired girl shouted excitedly from the table where she was digging into a giant bowl of ramen.

"I know you do." Natsuki chuckled as she ruffled the girl's hair.

"Glad to see some things never change." Natsuki said referring to Mikoto's bottomless pit of a stomach. Mai chuckled and nodded in agreement.

Declining the offer for food, Natsuki sat down at the table with her old friends and they caught each other up on what they'd been up to the last few months.

"So how do you know that woman you were with the other day, Shizuru-san I believe it was." Mai asked curiously, always the protective motherly figure towards here friends.

Natsuki nodded in confirmation and then proceeded to tell her old friends how she had wound up meeting and staying with Shizuru.

"Wow, that was very kind and generous of Shizuru-san to take you in like that" Mai said in awe, "especially after you attacked her." Mai continued while giving Natsuki a disapproving glare. Natsuki had the good grace to blush and look away in shame at her past actions.

"Yeah, Shizuru is very kind and amazing." Natsuki eventually responded. Mai could see the happiness and affection in Natsuki's eyes as she spoke so fondly of Shizuru. That was something she had never seen in her eyes before. Unfortunately those weren't the only emotions filling her eyes, worry also filtered its way into her emerald eyes.

"Okay Natsuki, what's wrong?" Mai confronted the blunette while raising one of her eyebrows.

"Wrong?" Natsuki faked ignorance, "W-why would you think anything would be wrong?" She said squirming in her seat trying to avoid Mai's piercing gaze.

"Natsuki, we may not have been in touch for a while but I still know you and I can tell something is bothering you. So either tell me now or I'll find out on my own, and you _know_ I will." Mai said threateningly.

Natsuki sat there arguing in her head for a while on whether or not she should confide in Mai or not. Would it help any?

All the while Mikoto was looking on with interest but opted to continue to eat her ramen then try to join in. She sat there shoveling ramen in her mouth, never taking her eyes off the other two girls.

"She kissed me!" Natsuki blurted out after a moments silence, "I mean we kissed each other but she kissed me and I kissed her back." Natsuki said as a blush rose to her cheeks.

Mai just looked at her with wide eyes and her mouth slightly ajar. This was the last thing she was expecting to come out of Natsuki's mouth. She had never expected Natsuki to be a lady lover, but now that she thought about it she couldn't really picture Natsuki in a relationship with a man. She slowly closed her mouth and cleared her throat before responding.

"So you and Shizuru kissed...and did you like it?" Mai asked cautiously not wanting to push the already panicking blunette.

"W-well yes, I...I really liked it cause it's Shizuru and she is so amazing and her touch is just indescribable. It felt like… like electric was running through my veins." Natsuki couldn't believe she was saying this mushy stuff out loud, usually she made fun of people who did that, it just made the situation all the more embarrassing.

"So if you liked it then what is the problem?" Mai asked confused, sometimes the blunette really didn't make any sense to her.

"I've never done this before!" Natsuki exclaimed jumping out of her seat to pace the room, now in full panic mode. "I've never had to deal with this before, I didn't exactly have a normal childhood, I never had the time or energy to think about relationships."

"Natsuki it's okay, just tell Shizuru all of this is new to you." Mai advised softly trying to calm the frantic blunette.

"But what if I screw up, or hurt her." Natsuki sad sadly as she collapsed back into her chair.

"Natsuki relax, just talk with Shizuru, explain your fears, I'm sure you'll be fine. And if you have any problems at anytime you know Mikoto and I will always be here to help in any way we can." Mai said with a supportive smile.

Natsuki took a deep breath and nodded giving a weak smile to the red head.

"Thanks Mai, sorry about my freak out. It's just Shizuru is so special and I would never want to lead her on or hurt or embarrass her." Natsuki said with a frown at the very thought of her ever hurting Shizuru in any way.

Mai reached over and flicked the girl in the forehead causing her to cry out.

"Mai!~" Natsuki yelled in anger and pain while rubbing her forehead.

"Stop stressing yourself out and just take it one step at a time." Mai said sternly, ending their conversation. She then started to clear off the table and take the dishes to the kitchen sink. All three of them then moved to the couch to watch movies together.

"Shizuru's at work right now right?" Mai asked as the movie started to end. Natsuki nodded in response. "Then why don't you go surprise her for lunch. I'll make you a picnic lunch that you can take with you."

"That's a great idea Mai." Natsuki said instantly perking up at the idea of seeing Shizuru, despite her insecurities about their new relationship.

Mai quickly made up a lunch and put it in a convenient basket and gave it to Natsuki. The blunette thanked Mai for both the food and the talk, before heading out the door and down the hall.

"And don't forget to talk to her." Mai yelled as an afterthought at the back of the blunette as she turned to go down the staircase.

-ShizNat-

While Natsuki headed off to meet up with her friends, Shizuru made her way into work. As soon as she set foot in the building she was bombarded on all sides from people wanting her attention. Many were just trying to suck up to the influential brunette, while others were reminding her of meetings and appointments or informing her of problems that have come up in different departments.

"Fujino! Your late!" Haruka yelled at the brunette as Shizuru entered their meeting room. Haruka and Yukino were already seated at the large conference table they worked at every morning.

"My apologies Haruka, I wanted to make sure that Natsuki was going to be okay without me there for today." Shizuru said as she sat down at the table and started pulling papers out of her briefcase.

"How is Kuga-san doing?" Yukino asked curiously.

"How did you seat her anyway?" Haruka cut in, more like a demand than a question.

"I think you mean 'meet' Haruka." Shizuru corrected before Yukino had a chance to herself, as she usually did.

Haruka just sent a glare at the red eyed woman before puffing out her cheeks and crossing her arms in front of her chest. "You know what I meant bubuzuke! Now answer the question."

"Too answer you Yukino, Natsuki is doing quite well. She is currently visiting her friends Mai-san and Mikoto-chan." Shizuru said, addressing the mousy brunette, purposely ignoring Haruka just to wind her up. Haruka huffed in annoyance at being ignored, her eye twitching in irritation.

At this time they were interrupted as the doors to their room were opened and an assistant brought them their individual preferred drinks. Shizuru finally turned to Haruka after she took a long sip of her tea.

"I met Natsuki after work last Friday." Shizuru responded and then went on to explain how they met and Shizuru thought Haruka may blow a gasket when she told of how Natsuki attacked her. Yukino just sat quietly in wide-eyed surprise. At the end of her little tale Shizuru sat back sipping her tea as she waited for Haruka's outburst.

"Bubuzuke you are so stupid. I _know_ that you know martial arts, and you just LET that delinquent attack you?" Haruka yelled furious that their business's CEO would allow herself to be in such a dangerous situation.

"Ara, ara Haruka-chan, I didn't know you cared so much for me. What must Yukino think?" Shizuru said teasingly to the blonde as she sent a wink to Yukino, who was just looking on with amusement at the way the two women were interacting. They had done this since first meeting way back in high school and they still go at it often as adults.

"Shut up baka!" Haruka yelled, her face red with anger, as she slammed her hands down on the table as she jumped from her seat. Yukino put a calming hand on Haruka's back rubbing in small circles. Haruka slowly sat back down in her seat and just gave Yukino a sheepish smile at losing her temper so easily.

"Haruka-chan does have a point Shizuru-san. You could have easily dealt with Natsuki before she had the chance to pin you." Yukino pointed out, supporting Haruka's valid observation.

"There was something about her, I just new that she wasn't a real threat, she wasn't actually going to hurt me, just scare me. I could tell that she was just lost and in need of some kindness." Yukino nodded, somewhat understanding Shizuru's reasoning, while Haruka sat next her not understanding at all. The blonde would have beaten her attacker to a pulp with no second thoughts.

Yukino looked on as Shizuru talked about Natsuki. She had never seen her friend so happy before. When she spoke of the blunette there was a shine in her eyes that was never there before, and her usually impenetrable mask was cracking as a genuine smile made its way through.

"Shizuru-san?" Yukino called out, breaking Shizuru from her thoughts of a certain puppy-like girl.

"Yukino how many times must I tell you that you need not be so formal with me, just Shizuru is fine." Shizuru lightly scolded. Yukino just smiled in apology.

"Shizuru, Kuga-san is more than just a new friend your helping out, isn't she?" The brunette inquired. Shizuru was not surprised in the least that Yukino had caught on to her change of mood when it came to Natsuki. The smaller brunette had always been the most observant out of their little trio.

"You would be correct." Shizuru said with a slight bow of her head in Yukino's direction.

"Natsuki and I have become quite fond of each other in the short time we have known each other and have decided to date." Shizuru continued, saying it as if it was everyday news and not significant, or surprising at all. But on the inside Shizuru was all warm and toasty from saying out loud that Natsuki and her were dating now, her smile growing a little bigger as well.

"What! Your going to try and date that weirdo after she attacked you a few days ago!" Haruka exploded in disbelief.

"Haruka that was a misunderstanding, an action based on desperation on Natsuki's part. I think you two would get along if you just spent some time together." Shizuru said a little defensive of Natsuki.

"Haruka-chan did get along with Kuga-san when we had lunch with her a few days ago." Yukino pointed out to the blonde.

Haruka opened her mouth to protest but paused and thought about it. She reluctantly closed her mouth and nodded slowly in agreement.

"Yeah, she was pretty decent." Haruka mumbled.

"I am very happy for you Shizuru. I hope everything works out well for the two of you." Yukino said once Haruka stopped mumbling under her breath.

"You just let her know that if she does anything stupid or hurts you in anyway that she is going to have to deal with me." Haruka added in. It was her way of being a good friend and saying she approved without conceding defeat to Shizuru's face.

Thankful that that little dispute was over, they continued with their normal morning routine of going over the days schedule and any matters that needed to be attended to.

-ShizNat-

"Ms. Fujino?" Shizuru heard her receptionist call over her intercom as she sat in her office doing some paper work.

"Yes Claire." Shizuru answered as she started stacking some papers in the corner of her desk to attend to later.

"There is a girl here requesting to see you. The name is Natsuki Kuga."

Shizuru paused at the mention of her blunette's name.

"Send her right in Claire, thank you." She responded quickly not wanting to make Natsuki wait long. '_Why is Natsuki here? I hope nothing is wrong with her._' Shizuru thought with worry causing a wrinkle to crease her forehead. A minute later her office door opened a little bit, just enough for a blue haired head to pop through.

"I'm not disturbing you am I?" Natsuki asked second guessing her choice in coming here. Shizuru looked busy if the amount of papers and books on her cluttered desk were any indication. '_And she's obviously a very important person, she had a freaking personal receptionist!_' Natsuki thought.

"No Natsuki, it's perfect timing." Shizuru said with a bright smile as she rose from her seat at her desk to greet the blunette. The younger girl fully entered the office taking in all the extravagant and luxurious decor, making Natsuki feel even more out of her league.

Shizuru grabbed the girls hand and led her further into the room, guiding her over to a black leather sofa that rested along one wall. It was at this time that she noticed the basket the blunette was holding in her other hand and rose an inquisitive eyebrow but decided not to question its presence yet.

Natsuki finally focused her attention solely on Shizuru and couldn't help but find her completely sexy in her business attire. Shizuru was currently wearing a white blouse and black slacks that hugged her hips perfectly, along with a matching black jacket that tapered at the waist. The high heels she was wearing made her even taller then she was naturally. The outfit made Shizuru look very sharp and intimidating but didn't hide the fact that there was a very hot woman underneath it all.

"Uh, I brought a picnic lunch, I had hoped you'd be free to eat with me. Mai made it so we know it will be amazing." Natsuki said, unsure how to interact with Shizuru at the moment.

"That was very nice of Mai-san, but I believe Natsuki is forgetting something." Shizuru said smirking as she watched Natsuki search her pockets and the basket, mentally going through a checklist in her head, and once she realized she had no clue what she was forgetting she turned to look at Shizuru with a pitiful look of confusion. Shizuru just chuckled at such an adorable look, before leaning in to peck Natsuki on the lips.

"Natsuki-chan forgot my hello kiss." She said as she broke away, Natsuki just smiled shyly at her, secretly elated at the fact she got another kiss from Shizuru.

Shizuru took a moment to take in the other girl. Natsuki was wearing one of the outfits they had picked out yesterday, consisting of blue jeans, a light blue long sleeve shirt and a black vest overtop. She reached over and grabbed the distracted girl's hand, lightly rubbing the smooth skin on the back of the blunette's hand, Shizuru liked having a physical connection to Natsuki whenever she was near.

"Do you mind eating in my office for today, I have a meeting immediately after lunch that I can't afford to be late to." Shizuru asked hoping the younger girl wasn't to put out by spending their lunch, _'first date?'_, in her office. It was a nice office, quite large and elegantly furnished with a huge window letting in lots of natural light, but it just wasn't the same as actually being outside.

"Yeah that will be fine, I don't want to cause you any trouble." Natsuki said as she started unpacking the food from the basket and setting it out on the coffee table that was placed in front of the sofa.

They ate in comfortable silence for a while before Natsuki decided it was time to talk.

"I was wondering if we could talk Shizuru..about us." Natsuki requested after they were done eating.

Shizuru immediately tensed up at those words, worried that Natsuki had rethought things and she didn't actually want to pursue a relationship with her.

"Does Natsuki not want to do this anymore?" She asked fearing the answer.

"No! Of course I want do this. I just wanted to let you know a few things." Natsuki said and after a nod from a calmer Shizuru she continued.

"This is the first relationship I'll have ever been in. I never had the time to pursue one and if I did I wouldn't have put someone that close to me in the way of danger. So I..I'm worried I'm gonna screw this up and I really don't want to screw this up so I wanted to tell you ahead of time that if I don't know certain things or remember important dates it's not that I don't care it's just that I never had to do this before and need to get used to it." Natsuki said slowly, thinking each word over before she said it in order to say it all the right way.

Shizuru nodded processing this information, 'S_o Natsuki doesn't __not__ want a relationship, she is just worried how good she will be as a girlfriend, ara ara how considerate._' Shizuru thought affectionately.

Shizuru put her hand on Natsuki's knee rubbing it soothingly, "Natsuki does not need to worry, she will do better then she thinks. Just talk to me if you ever get worried or overwhelmed, I'm not going to expect anything grandiose from you Natsuki-chan, I just want you and any and all of your imperfections."

Natsuki smiled and nodded at Shizuru, feeling some of the pressure, nervousness and worry ease from her body. She then scooted closer to the brunette, wrapping an arm around her waist. Leaning up she gave a kiss to Shizuru's cheek and then laid her head on Shizuru's shoulder, letting the rest of her worries drain from her thoughts as she enjoyed the close contact of her lovely crimson eyed goddess.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you all liked it. I have a draft of the next chapter written, but still need to fine tune it, you should expect it sometime in the next week. Though the more reviews I get the sooner it will be posted :)<strong>

**Review! Please and Thank You!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Hope you like this next chapter, a little more fluff for ya'll.**

* * *

><p><em>Natsuki smiled and nodded at Shizuru, feeling some of the pressure, nervousness and worry ease from her body. She then scooted closer to the brunette, wrapping an arm around her waist. Leaning up she gave a kiss to Shizuru's cheek and then laid her head on Shizuru's shoulder, letting the rest of her worries drain from her thoughts as she enjoyed the close contact of her lovely crimson eyed goddess.<em>

Natsuki and Shizuru went through the rest of the week in much the same way. Shizuru working, Natsuki hanging out with Mai and Mikoto, and then them meeting up for lunch, whether it was going out somewhere or staying in Shizuru's office when her schedule got to hectic for her to leave.

As much as Shizuru liked how they were doing and would love nothing more than to continue this pattern, she also would like to go out on a real date with Natsuki. It didn't need to be anything fancy but just out for dinner and a walk through the park or going to the movies together. She just wanted something that any other normal couple would do.

Shizuru pondered whether she should wait for Natsuki to ask her out on a date or just take the initiative instead. As she thought about it she realized that Natsuki wouldn't even know that she should or could ask Shizuru out on a date. The blunette probably wouldn't even think about it and if she did then who knows how long it would take her to work up the nerves to ask her out. So Shizuru decided that she would have to ask Natsuki. The next problem was deciding what to do on their date. Should she ask Natsuki what she'd like to do when she asked her out or come up with a plan now that she thinks both of them might enjoy. She thought about possible ideas and quickly decided to keep it simple since it was their first date. Shizuru thought of the perfect place to eat, casual not too fancy, a decent establishment but never too crowded. Nothing that would overwhelm her poor Natsuki. Then maybe afterward just a walk through the park. With a nod of satisfaction Shizuru decided to ask if Natsuki wanted to go out tonight since it was Friday.

As she entered through the front door she only caught a glimpse of blue hair before she was tackled into a hug. This had been occurring for the past couple days and Shizuru couldn't be happier by the greeting. She hadn't realized how lonely she was in her apartment until the cute green eyed girl showed up. She was happy that she could have greetings like this everyday now, thanks to Natsuki.

Natsuki had heard keys in the door and vaulted over the back of the couch to greet Shizuru in her new way. She really liked it when Shizuru came home and wanted to show the brunette how much she cared without using mushy words. Shizuru held the blunette close as she nudged the door shut behind her with her foot.

"What has Natsuki been up to today?" Shizuru asked as she stroked the girls silky hair.

"I slept and did the dishes. Mai and Mikoto were busy so we couldn't hang out." Natsuki said as she slowly pulled away from Shizuru. She then sat the older woman down on the couch before going into the kitchen to make tea for Shizuru. She was trying to do the little things around the place to help Shizuru, but she knew that sooner or later she would probably have to get a job to be able help out more.

She brought the tea in to Shizuru and flopped down on the couch beside her, laying down with her head in the brunette's lap. Shizuru's one hand held her tea while the other rested on Natsuki's side rubbing up and down, occasionally drumming her fingers along the girls ribs. Shizuru could feel the muscles rippling under her fingers but she could also feel the younger girl's ribs a little more than she would like. She reminded herself to make the younger girl eat more often.

It took a couple minutes for her to notice that the blunette was twitching every time she drummed her fingers, at first Shizuru thought that she was injured from her life on the streets, but soon realized that the younger girl was actually ticklish. Shizuru carefully set her tea down in front of her on the coffee table, hoping Natsuki wasn't paying attention too much, and that was when she attacked! Using both hands she attacked the girl's ribs, sides, and belly. Natsuki yelped in surprise before breaking out in a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

"Shi-shizuru! Sto-stop it!" She yelled out between bouts of laughter squirming around trying to get away from Shizuru's torturous touch. Shizuru chuckled along with the blunette moving with the thrashing girl. Eventually she found it difficult to continue tickling the emerald eyed girl because she was moving around too much, so Shizuru got on top of the girl, straddling her hips and pinning Natsuki's hands above her head with one hand as the other reached down to continue tickling the blunette's stomach.

Natsuki shrieked with laughter as she arched her back trying to dislodge Shizuru from on top of her, as she also jerked her arms, freeing one from her grasp. She then used her now free hand to grab Shizuru's hand that was tickling her causing them to come to a standoff. They each had a hold of one of the others' hands, Shizuru still had one of Natsuki's pinned, and her other arm was restrained by Natsuki's free hand to keep her from tickling the green eyed girl. Natsuki wasn't sure how to get out from under Shizuru without being tickled again so she decided to try a sneaky tactic. She rose her head just enough to lay a kiss on Shizuru's lips. Shizuru immediately deepened the kiss melting into it and totally forgetting what they were just doing.

Natsuki used this to her advantage and flipped them over so she was now on top and then broke the kiss smirking down at a shocked Shizuru. Natsuki quickly pecked Shizuru's lips once more before getting up and walking away, leaving a stunned brunette behind her. It took Shizuru a few minutes to realize what happened, once it sunk in she quickly got up and chased after the laughing blunette. They went all around the apartment eventually winding up back in the living room where Shizuru finally caught up and tackled Natsuki to the carpeted floor. They lay there laughing for awhile, sprawled on top of one another catching their breath.

"Natsuki-chan, do you want to go on a date with me?" Shizuru asked suddenly. Natsuki turned towards the older girl smiling, "I'd love too." Natsuki said without any hesitation.

She never thought about going out on a real date with the brunette. '_Though I suppose that is what real couples do._' Natsuki thought a little mad at herself for not thinking of it first. '_Of course Shizuru would want to go on a real date, next time I'm asking her and I'm gonna make it perfect._' Natsuki mentally berated herself, determined to make up for it next time.

Kissing Natsuki on the cheek in joy Shizuru continued. "Well I was hoping we could do it tonight, unless that's too short of notice?" Shizuru inquired.

"No thats fine." Natsuki assured the red eyed woman.

"Oh good, well we have some time, but we should get dressed soon."

"What should I wear?" Natsuki asked thinking Shizuru may want to go somewhere fancy.

"Casual, comfy clothes. Jeans and a decent shirt would be perfect." Shizuru replied getting up from the floor.

"Where are you going?" Natsuki whined, not wanting their cuddling session to end so soon.

"To get dressed." Shizuru said like it was obvious.

"You said we had some time before we had to get dressed, so get back down here." Natsuki demanded pulling the older woman back down to the floor, catching her in her strong arms. Shizuru chuckled at Natsuki's antics wrapping her arms around the cute girl and holding her close.

They eventually did get up and get dressed to go on their date.

"It's close by?" Natsuki asked curiously as Shizuru led them down the street. The brunette never told her what they were going to do or where they were going, so she was trying to think of places in the area.

"No it's not in walking distance, we need to get my car from the parking garage. I don't use it much but we will need it to get where we are going." Shizuru responded turning the corner to head down the next street. Natsuki nodded curious as to what type of car Shizuru would have. She obviously had the money to have any car she wanted but Natsuki had quickly learned that Shizuru didn't really show off her wealth and never really splurged on herself. So Natsuki was excited to see what kind of car Shizuru liked.

As they turned into the parking garage Shizuru led the way to one section, pulling keys out of her purse and clicking the button to unlock he car. Natsuki waited to see which car's lights flashed and when she did she couldn't believe the car Shizuru had. It was a Jaguar C-X75. Natsuki stood there slack jawed and wide eyed, with a little bit of drool coming out the side of her mouth. The car was amazing, so sleek and powerful, just like the woman that owned it. Shizuru chuckled at Natsuki's surprised face, her car was one of the few things she went all out on.

"As cute as Natsuki-chan looks right now, she should close her mouth and hop in." Shizuru said to the blunette. Natsuki quickly snapped her jaw closed and practically jumped into the car, eager for Shizuru to start it up. As the brunette started up the car and pulled out of the lot, Natsuki was practically bouncing in her seat from excitement. She absolutely loved the feel of a powerful car or motorcycle.

They quickly arrived outside a nice looking restaurant. It wasn't anything huge and it didn't look very busy but Shizuru walked in without hesitation so Natsuki followed. They were immediately seated and Natsuki pulled out Shizuru's chair for her to sit down, blushing lightly at the bright smile Shizuru gave her. Natsuki then sat in her own chair as a waitress brought over two menus. They both quickly decided what they wanted to order and chatted lightly before the waitress came back over to take their orders. The food was quickly delivered to the table and as Natsuki took her first bite she couldn't believe the amount of flavor they packed into her food. Shizuru looked on in amusement at Natsuki's elated face, glad that the blunette enjoyed her food.

Conversation stayed pretty consistent between them. They never ran out of things to talk about and constantly learned more and more about each other. Like how Shizuru used to perform tea ceremonies while in high school and she tried creating a club, but no one was interested, so her club was never formed. Shizuru learned about the time when Natsuki was younger that she took some stranger's bike apart where they had left it parked. Then came back later and had the owner pay her to put it back together. She made easy money from that little trick and got to play with an awesome motorcycle.

They spent the rest of their date laughing and generally in good spirits. As the finished their meal Shizuru paid the bill and then they both went back outside. As Natsuki turned to head to the car Shizuru grabbed her hand and led her across the street instead.

"There is a beautiful park just across this street." Shizuru explained.

It only took a minute or two for them to reach the park and they casually strolled down the path taking in the scenery. Natsuki tightened her grip on Shizuru's hand and started swinging their hands back and forth between them, a bright smile on her face. This moment was perfect, she was with the woman she adored and in a calm, beautiful park full of coloring trees.

Shizuru couldn't believe how relaxing this whole day had been. It was like they had been together for a lot longer than a couple weeks. She looked over at the cheerful blunette and couldn't help but smile at how happy the younger girl was. Their date was a huge success and she couldn't wait until the next one.

It started to get late so they turned around and headed back through the park to

the car.

As they were walking back from their date it started to get colder and brisk wind whipped around them, causing both to shiver slightly. Shizuru mentally berated herself for not wearing a jacket with pockets as her hands were starting to get cold, so instead, to warm them she would occasionally rub them together.

Natsuki noticing this grabbed one of Shizuru's hands, intertwined their fingers, and then shoved both their hands into her own jacket pocket hoping that that would help warm the older woman at least a little bit. Shizuru looked on with surprise and once her hand was comfy cozy in Natsuki's jacket she blushed a little bit at the blunette. No one had ever done such a simple yet considerate, caring or intimate gesture for her before, it truly warmed her heart. She gave Natsuki's hand a squeeze and then leaned over and kissed the girls cheek right at the edge of her lips, causing Natsuki to blush as well. Both of them walked home feeling warm, not feeling the cold wind whipping around them anymore.

When they got back they both shed their jackets, thankful to be in the warm apartment. Natsuki headed into the kitchen to make them tea, one of the few things she was allowed do in the kitchen by herself. They then curled up on the couch together, Shizuru leaning on Natsuki's shoulder as they both drank their tea in comfortable silence. Natsuki turned to Shizuru to say something only to see the brunette was fast asleep. Chuckling at the older woman she kissed the top of her head affectionately before grabbing the blanket draped over the back of the sofa and covering them both with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Not to sure about this chapter, but it's another one down and I still have more to come.<strong>

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Lets see if we can get up to 150 reviews for me to post the next chapter ;)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello my most devoted readers, I say that as I know only the most dedicated of readers would put up with my long absences. I truly apologize for how long it has taken me to update, my only excuse is college getting the better of me. This chapter has been written for a while but just never seemed good enough, no matter how much I tweaked it. It's not my best work but I'm hoping that giving you this little morsel will appease you until I can get the next chapter written up (which I honestly have no idea when that's gonna happen :/ sorry)**

**I also loved the amount of reviews/follows/favorites and pm's I've gotten. It keeps me committed to this story knowing people are still interested.**

* * *

><p><em>When they got back they both shed their jackets thankful to be in the warm apartment. Natsuki headed into the kitchen to make them tea, one of the few things she was allowed do in the kitchen by herself. They then curled up on the couch together, Shizuru leaning on Natsuki's shoulder as they both drank their tea in comfortable silence. Natsuki turned to Shizuru to say something only to see the brunette was fast asleep. Chuckling at the older woman she kissed the top of her head affectionately before grabbing the blanket draped on the back of the sofa and covering them both. <em>

"Shizuru I was wondering if you could help me find a job." Natsuki asked while they were eating dinner one night. Natsuki had been living with Shizuru for a couple weeks by now, and she figured it was about time she started pulling her own weight. She didn't want to mooch off Shizuru forever.

Shizuru paused with her fork halfway to her mouth in surprise. She slowly lowered it back to her plate before taking a shaky breath.

"Natsuki isn't planning on leaving is she?" Shizuru asked with some trepidation, worried that the blunette was tired of living with her. She had become attached to the younger girl, finding her life much more enjoyable and not so empty. She also had thought that Natsuki and her had been heading towards a deeper knew starting a relationship already living together wasn't the most (ideal)common or optimal situation but she believed it worked quite well for them.

Seeing the worry and sadness that had overcome Shizuru's face Natsuki quickly went to rectify her previous sentence. She quickly got up and circled the table kneeling in front of the brunette and grabbing her hands in her own.

"Shizuru that is not what I meant at all!" Natsuki said quickly looking up into her crimson eyes to show how true that was. "I only thought that maybe I should help out more around here, I feel like I'm taking advantage of your generosity. So in no way was I thinking about leaving, unless..that is.. if you want me to leave?" She asked uncertainty, afraid of the response she might get.

"No!" Shizuru practically shouted before clearing her throat and starting over. "No. I do not wish for Natsuki to leave, I was just afraid you had gotten tired of being around me." She said softly, one of the few times she has shown any vulnerability.

Natsuki stood, still holding Shizuru's hands, and pulled her to her feet before wrapping her arms around the brunette's slender waist and pulling her in close for a tender kiss. "I could never get tired of being around you." Natsuki said with a sincere smile before placing another kiss on the end of Shizuru's nose.

Shizuru gave a relieved smile before wrapping her arms around Natsuki's neck and bringing her in for a much more passionate kiss.

After breaking apart they decided to discuss the idea of Natsuki getting a job.

"Well the first step is to figure out what you want to do and then work on what you need to do to get there." Shizuru reasoned as she thought about Natsuki's job request. "Is there anything in-particular that you are interested in?" Shizuru asked.

Natsuki thought about it and then shrugged, unsure of what she would like to do. She had never given it much thought, she was too busy running around avoiding evil corporations to think much about a career.

"When I was a kid I always wanted to be a professional race car driver." Natsuki admitted with a chuckle, slightly embarrassed about her little confession.

"That makes sense, I thought Natsuki-chan may pass out when she saw my car." Shizuru teased but it was very true. She could definitely see her Natsuki as a car and motorcycle person.

Natsuki nodded slowly mauling over the idea of working with cars for a living.

"Actually now that I think of it, I think the mechanics shop that I take my car to is looking for a new employee. And obviously Natsuki knows her way around bikes and cars based on the little trick she told me about." Shizuru said in amusement, referring to the story of Natsuki taking a stranger's bike apart and then back together.

"Yeah that was a lot of fun." Natsuki said chuckling at the memory, "and what I wouldn't give to get my hands on the inside of your car." Natsuki said as she got a dreamy look on her face. She soon lost the expression when she realized an important fact.

"But Shizuru I don't have any work experience except for odd jobs here and there but they didn't last long." Natsuki said sadly.

"I don't think that will be too much of a problem. You see the owner of the shop is a little...unorthodox. I wouldn't be surprised if most of her workers were random people she grabbed off the street, just as long as you have talent. Every time I go there they take great care of my car. I don't let just anyone touch my car." Shizuru said, reassuring the worried girl.

"I've never really done anything major with a car. Sure bikes I can take apart and reassemble no problem but cars I haven't had much work with." Natsuki said unsure of herself, believing she wouldn't have enough experience or knowledge to get the job.

"I'm sure Natsuki is very talented and smart and will catch on quick to anything she doesn't already know." Shizuru said wrapping an arm around Natsuki's shoulders, pulling her in close to reassure the younger girl.

"If Natsuki would like we could go over there tomorrow so you can check it out and talk to the owner." Shizuru suggested hoping It would lift the girls spirits.

Natsuki perked up a bit at that, she was still doubtful she'd get such a perfect job for herself but she was real excited to see a mechanics shop that catered to such up scale cars.

"I'll call later and let them know we'll be dropping in." Shizuru said, happy that Natsuki seemed to regain some of her enthusiasm.

-ShizNat-

The next day they made there way to the mechanics shop in Shizuru's car. The place was only a few blocks away but driving was quicker. Shizuru pulled in and parked, stepping out of the car she headed towards the garage. Natsuki followed along behind the brunette, her head was swiveling around trying to see everything at once. She stopped to watch a mechanic work on a thunderbird and Shizuru had to come back and grab her hand and pull her away. As they made their way towards an office in the back the door was opened and they were soon greeted by a women in overalls and bright red hair pulled back into a messy ponytail.

"Midori-san nice to see you again." Shizuru greeted politely.

"Shizuru!" The redhead greeted boisterously, "Your taking good care of my baby there aren't you." She said as she looked around the tall brunette to peer longingly at the jaguar parked out front.

"Yes yes Midori-san she's running as smoothly ever since you fixed her up a few months ago."

Midori nodded happily before her eyes landed on Natsuki who had ignored their conversation and wandered over to a different mechanic that was working on a bentley. The emerald eyed girl had a frown on her face from what the mechanic was doing. '_Baka, he shouldn't be messing with that, all he needs to do is adjust the bit by the engine and it will be good as new_' Natsuki thought as she watched the mechanic make a mess of the inside of the car and do unnecessary procedures. Finally fed up with the idiot in front of her she grabbed a tool off a nearby bench and reached in the car as the mechanic started yelling at her.

"Is that the girl you told me about?" MIdori asked with amusement as she watched her employee scream at a blue haired girl who was waist deep in a bentley 56 completely ignoring the pissed off man beside her.

Shizuru turned around and quickly spotted her companion pissing off the guy who was supposed to be working on the car. She sighed in annoyance and amusement. The guy was turning some interesting shades of red though.

Midori calmly walked over to the two bickering people and looked over Natsuki's shoulder. She was surprised at the confidence and sureness of the blunette's movements in the car.

Natsuki pulled out of the car after one more twist of her wrench, totally oblivious to the fact that the owner of the shop and her girlfriend were right behind her watching.

"Now try starting up the car and you'll see that my way is best." Natsuki growled out totally pissed off at the mans ignorance.

"I sure as hell won't." The man yelled back getting in the blunette's face. Shizuru knew it was wrong of Natsuki to just start working on a car but she wasn't appreciative of how close the angry man was getting to her Natsuki.

"Miko start the car." Midori ordered.

"But she doesn't even work here! Who knows what she just did to the car!" He yelled in anger and shock throwing his arms up in exasperation.

"Miko just do it." Midori ordered with a glare.

With a deep frown the man grabbed the keys jammed them in the transmission and started up the car. With in seconds they all heard the healthy purr of the cars engine. Natsuki smiled in triumph, sticking her tongue out at the mechanic.

"Miko clean it up and park it in the pick up lot." The redhead said dismissing the man. She then slapped a hand on Natsuki's shoulder, a wide grin appearing on her face.

"Lets go talk in my office." She said steering the blunette to her office.

Natsuki was afraid that she had royally screwed up her chances at a job here, but looking at the owner's face she didn't think she was in trouble but she couldn't tell what type of impression she made on the redhead.

All three women entered the office. Midori hopping up to sit on the desk while Shizuru and Natsuki sat in the guest chairs.

"So now that you've pissed off one of my mechanics what should I do about you?" Midori pondered out loud tapping her chin with a figure, barely containing her amused grin as the blunette sitting before started looking nervous.

Natsuki fidgeted in her seat looking at Shizuru for guidance on what she should do. But the brunette wasn't very helpful as she just sat there with a half amused, half mysterious, knowing smile.

"So I was thinking that you'd come in Wednesday get shown the ropes around here and then Thursday you can start assisting me on some of my cars and I can access your abilities." Midori said after a moment of silence.

"What?" Natsuki asked, very confused as to what was going on. She had been sure she was going to get reamed out for interfering in the shop.

"Midori-san is giving you the job silly." Shizuru said to the blunette, a smile on her face.

"Seriously?!" Natsuki yelled in surprise and joy, her head turning to look at Shizuru then Midori and then back to the brunette.

"You've got some skills there kid, and an impressive ability to see the simplest most effective solution. And your loud and full of energy. I think you'll fit right in around here." Midori said chuckling.

"But if you ever pull a stunt like that again I'm gonna have to kick your ass." Midori continued half serious and half joking, with a evil gleam in her eyes.

Natsuki nodded rapidly in agreement. She did not want to screw up this rare opportunity.

Midori than smiled cheerfully like nothing happened and jumped off the desk wrapping an arm around Natsuki's neck and ruffling her blue hair. Natsuki grumbled under her breath as she shoved the woman off her. Midori just laughed at the grumpy girl.

"Come on I'll give you a tour." Midori said leading the way out of the office with a frowning Natsuki and a laughing Shizuru following behind. Once outside the office Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's hand as they followed Midori. The blunette immediately felt better and let the red heads weird behavior role off her, Shizuru's touch calming her down and erasing her grumpy mood.

They spent the next half hour touring around the shop. Natsuki was very excited, for they had top of the line tools and machinery and got all varieties of cars and even quite a few motorcycles. She could not wait to start her job.

Shizuru looked on in endearment as the younger girl bounced around the shop looking at everything like a little child in a toy store. The brunette couldn't get over how cute the blunette could be at times.

* * *

><p><strong>Well thats it for this chapter. <strong>

**I'd also like to point out I have no knowledge on cars (like you couldn't have figured that out on your own lol) so I'm making stuff up as I go.**

**I have no idea when the next chapter will be as I've said before. But thanks for sticking with me this far and I hope you continue to stick with me.**


End file.
